Three Sides To A Triangle
by JoJo2604
Summary: Callum wants Stevie. Stevie wants Smithy. How can they ever find a happy ending? Rated M due to content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for reading my new story. Please review. Jodie xx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

Stevie Moss had never been great at making descisions, she had always made the wrong ones, so as she sat at the small table in the Kings head pub with Callum Stones arms drapped round her shoulder as he spoke softly into her ear, she knew she had made a wrong one, she didnt love him and she knew she never could and the reason for this was standing at the bar, talking to the normally uniformed officers. He looked gorgeous in a short sleeved blue shirt and jeans, his hair spiked to perfection and his muscles showing through his clothes, any woman would be lucky to have him, and at the moment it looked like he was close to finding a woman as one of Kirstys friends sat listening to every word he said, flirting at every chance, Stevie could feel her skin boiling as she stared at them. "You ok?" Callum asked as he lent into her ear "Stevie..". She jumped "What?". He smiled "I asked if you were ok... you seem distracted". She nodded "Im fine.. maybe we should go and have a drink with them" she gestured towards their colleagues. "I thought this was ment to be a date... I dont want to drink with them". She smiled "Callum.. I just want us to have a drink with our friends". He nodded "Fine.. go on then". She stood up and made her way over to them. She rested against the bar and smiled between the men, Smithy instantly catching her eye as she tried to block out Kirstys friend. She noticed Callum staring at her and she knew he had noticed her wandering eye. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her from their friends "What?" she smiled. "Why are you staring at Smithy?" he stressed. "Why are you so jealous?" she replied. "Because you are obsessed with him" he replied. Smithy made his way over to them as Callum glared at him "What.. you come to stick your nose in?". Smithy smiled "No.. I heard what you said.. I should think the whole fucking pub did to be honest and I can tell you now there is nothing going on... Im not interested.. you seen that bird over there.. Im going home with her tonight". Stevie couldnt contain her hurt as Callum nodded slightly "Ok". She smiled at her boyfriend "Maybe we should go home". He nodded "Sorry Smithy". Smithy nodded "Its fine.. I'll see you both tomorrow". He noticed Stevie glare at him but thought nothing more of it as he returned to his work colleagues.

Arriving at her flat she let them both in and made her way into the living room. "Are you ok?" he asked again. She nodded "Im fine.. I just.. I need a bit of space Callum.. maybe you should go home tonight". He glared at her "I love you.. I have told you that so many times and you have never once said it back". She glanced to the ground "Can we do this another time?". He shook his head "Do you love me?". She smiled "Callum I care about you.. Im just not there and..." he interupted "Ok.. well we can work on it.. me and you Stevie we are forever". She sighed "Callum..". He grabbed his coat "I should go home.. I will see you in the morning.. I love you Stevie" he smiled as he pushed his lips to hers, she pulled away "See you tomorrow". She heard the front door shut before she rested back down onto the sofa, she began flicking through her photos, despite the fact she had been dating Callum for the past five and a half months, most of her photos were of Smithy, either showing off or with his arm wrapped round her shoulder. No wonder Callum was jealous, he had good reason. She focused on the most recent photo of her and Callum, they were sat together, with most of uniform, his arm clinging onto her hand, what caught her attention was where her eyes were focused in the photo, on Smithy. He was the other end of the photo, with Kirsty and Mel sat on his knees and she felt just as jealous staring at the picture as she did the day it was taken. She sighed, she couldnt carry on like this. She thought for a second about what to write before typing the text. 'I need to talk to you, its urgent. Come to mine ASAP. Stevie xx'. She sent the message and placed her phone to the table.

She stood in the shower, feeling the water trickle down her body, she ran her wet hands through her soft blonde hair before stepping out and grabbing for a towel, she wrapped it round her tiny frame and began dabbing at her body. Hearing the faint knock on her front door she dropped the towel to the floor and grabbed for her fluffy yellow dressing gown, she pushed her feet into her slippers and made her way out to the door. She pulled it open and smiled as he stood in the door way. He still looked as gorgeous despite looking a little worse for wear. She held the door open for him to come in and smiled as he walked into the living room. "Where is Callum?" he asked. She shook her head "He has gone home". Smithy nodded slightly "I thought you had text for me to come and tell him there is nothing between us" he laughed. She shook her head "Sit down Smithy". He nodded as he rested down into the seat and placed his feet to her coffee table. "I erm.. I am going to finish with Callum". He nodded "Shouldnt you be having this talk with him then?". She smiled as she stared at the handsome man sat infront of her, how did she tell him, she loved him, she wanted to be with him and that he was the one without causing him to run as far away from her as possible or break Callums heart. "I want you Smithy" she replied, her voice barely above a whispear as she stared at her hands. "What?" he asked. She looked up and into his eyes "I want to be with you... I erm.. I fancy you". He stood up "Please tell me you are joking... we are not kids Stevie.. you cant just decide you fancy me and then dump my best mate". She glanced down "I didnt ask for this to happen Smity... I cant help my feelings". He shook his head "This is fucked up Stevie.. and I can tell you now its never gunna happen". She grabbed his wrist as he made his way to the door "We need to talk.. where are you going?". He smiled "You want to know where Im going... really?" she nodded. "Im going back to the pub to pick up Kim, Kirstys mate.. and then Im taking her home with me". She shook her head "Please dont do this Smithy.. I know you want me". He smirked "No.. I wouldnt go near you Stevie.. you are with Callum.. so you made your bed no you have to lie in it..". Stevie shook her head "I want you.. even if its just sex Smithy.. you are going to use her.. use me instead". He shook his head "You are acting like a slut.. when did you become so easy.. and besides Kim is smokin hot.. Im out of here". The tears began to roll down her cheeks as he walked out the front door and down the steps from her flat.

"I dunno.. she just keeps going strange.. something isnt right.." he smiled to Nate as they sat together in the canteen. "You should ask her.. Im sure its your imagination". He nodded "Im hoping so.. I really thin..." he paused as Smithy lent onto the table "That call you went to this morning Nate.. you have been called back out". Nate nodded "Ok Gov" he took a final sip of his coffee before rising from the seat "Talk to her Serge.. or talk to Smithy.. he knows her better than most" he smiled as he patted Smithy on the back as he passed him. "Whats up?" Smithy asked. Callum smiled "Stevie.. I...". He interupted "She's not worth it mate" before walking away. He was aware of Callum following him as he made his way back towards his office, he felt him grip onto his shoulder and spin him round "What is that ment to mean?" he stressed. Smithy shook his head "Ask her". Callum glared at him "Im asking you.. are you jealous?". Smithy laughed "Give me a break". Callum nodded "Yeah I get it now.. you always wanted her.. thats why you attacked Devlin and tried to finish me and her before we even really started". Smithy smiled "Fine.. if it makes you feel better to think that then fine.. Im just saying maybe she isnt as in to you as you are her". Callum shoved him against the wall and he grabbed him by the collars. Feeling her arms pulling them apart she shouted "What the hell is going on?". Callum glared at the small blonde before to Smithy "Ask him" before storming off towards the door. Smithy smirked at her slightly before walking into his office.

She glanced down the corridor before following him inside. "Have you told him?" she asked as she pushed the door shut. Smithy just laughed. "Smithy.. have you told him about last night?". He smirked up at her "What all about Kim... my evening once I got her back to my place". She pulled on the door and he lent over her shoulder and forced it shut. She turned back and stared up at him "Dont you want to know?" he asked as he kept his hand firmly on the door. She shook her head "You made it quite clear that you wanted her last night.. I dont need details". He nodded "Maybe I should give you details.. tell you all the little gorey details and then maybe.. just maybe you might start to understand how much you broke my heart when you and him started dating". She glanced down "Im sorry". He shook his head "You knew... you knew how much I wanted you.. how I felt about you.. but you spent weeks rubbing it in.. I had to listen to him in the locker room.. everywhere I turned you were all over each other". She stared up into his eyes, he looked hurt, the nasty glint in his eyes had been replaced by his genuine feelings for her. "I loved you Stevie and you walked all over me". She smiled "Im so sorry.. I should never of started dating him". Smithy moved from the door "I spent months... trying to get you to give me a chance.. trying to get you to notice me". She followed him and placed her hand to his back "I want you". He turned back to her "Does it hurt... thinking about me with Kim". She nodded "Like hell... I cant begin to imagine how much I have hurt you". He glanced down to the ground as he lent against his desk "I didnt sleep with her Stevie.. I didnt even go back to the pub". She smiled "Why?". He shook his head "Why do you think?". She placed her hand under his chin and lifted his eyes to meet hers, they just stared at each other for several minutes "Do you want.. I want you" she smiled. He nodded "What for a quick fling.. a sordid little affair?". Stevie sighed "No.. I want you for the rest of my life Smithy.. you're the one". He smiled slightly "This is fucked up". She kept her eyes trained firmly on the floor "I am so sorry..". He wrapped his arms round her shoulders and pulled her into his body "I will finish with him.. tonight". He shook his head "You cant do that.. you cant dump him for me.. not only are you gunna break his heart but you are gunna make him look like a fool". She nodded "Well if I carry on the way I am.. he will dump me". He smiled "That could take weeks". She placed a kiss to his lips "I know but... it'll be worth it Smithy". He placed his hand gently to her face "I have waited this long for you.. I will wait Stevie". She smiled "I'll see you later". He nodded as she walked from his office.

She sat on the sofa and watched as he rested down next to her "D'you want to go for dinner?". She shook her head "Not tonight Callum". He glanced down "I was thinking maybe we could have a party?". She turned to face him "Why?". He grinned "For my birthday.. its in three weeks". She nodded "Corse.. erm yeah.. why not?", she froze as he lent into her lips, she let him kiss her, his lips moving gently down onto her neck "Do you want an early night?" he asked. She shook her head slightly "I have got such a headake Callum... maybe we could leave it tonight?". He nodded "Of corse darlin.. anything you want". He glanced up at the clock hanging on the wall "I might get off anyway... go for a quick one down the pub". She nodded "Corse.. I will see you tomorrow" she smiled as she placed a slight kiss to his lips "See you tomorrow". She watched as he rose to his feet and made his way from the room. She glanced out the window as he climbed into his car and drove off before making her way over to her shoes, she pulled them on and grabbed her keys and coat before walking out the front door. She jumped in her car and began the short drive.

Climbing from the car she stared up at his window. He was in, his lights were on. She locked her car and made her way to the front door. She rang his bell before straightening her clothes and pulling her hair from behind her ears. As he approached the door she could hear him talking, she had never thought about the fact he might not be alone. He pulled the door open and smiled at her, she grinned as she realised he was on his mobile "Yeah.. see you tomorrow.. bye" he finished his conversation before hanging up and placing his phone to the table next to the door "What are you doing here?" he asked, pushing the door open for her to walk inside. She glanced down as he pushed the door shut "I dont know Smithy". He shook his head slightly "Have you and Callum had a row?". She shook her head "I told him I had a headake". He placed his hand gently to her face and smiled "Do you want a coffee?". She stared up into his eyes "No.. I want you". He sighed before leaning down into her lips, he kissed her gently at first before his passion took over and he slipped his tounge into her mouth, he felt her pull on his hand as she began leading the way to his bedroom "Are you sure this is a good idea Stevie?" he smiled. She shook her head "I think we both no this is gunna end in tears Smithy but.. this is what I want". He nodded as she grabbed hold of his hand and made her way into the bedroom. He closed the door and lent against it, she moved over and pushed up into his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading please review :-)xxx<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews of the first chapter. I hope you enjoy this one and it will all get a bit more exciting in the next one. Please review. Thanks jodie xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

He smiled as he layed next to her, he couldnt keep his eyes off her as she held the covers tight into her naked body. "Are you ok Stevie?" he asked. She nodded slightly "I just feel a bit guilty". He nodded "Do you regret it?". She rolled onto her side so she was facing him "No.. I ment every word I said.. I want to be with you Smithy... but Callum doesnt deserve this". He nodded "I know... so what are we gunna do?". She shook her head "Im gunna end things with him.. I have too". He smiled "I think thats all you can do..". She glanced down "Its his birthday in a few weeks.. if I break his heart before that.. I dont think I can". Smithy nodded slightly "Ok". She smiled to him "Is it ok?". He grabbed his underwear from the floor and began pulling it up his legs "I dont really get a say in it do I... Im just the bit on the side". He made his way out into the hall and into the kitchen "Smithy..." she called as she followed him, pulling his top over her head to conceal her tiny frame. "I want you..." he interupted "Why you with him then?". She watched as he pulled a beer from the fridge and turned to her "I dont think I can do this Stevie". She moved over to him and took hold of his hand "Smithy... I love you". He nodded "So you said". She gestured to the door "I should go..". She walked back into the bedroom and began pulling her clothes on. She jumped as she felt his hand on her shoulder "Its gone midnight Stevie.. you should stay here". She turned to face him "I dont want to impose". He shook his head "I want you here". She grinned "Really?". He lent gently down into her lips "Listen to me Moss... I want to be with you.. but I dunno how Im gunna handle watching him kiss you...". She shook her head "Its a couple of weeks Smithy.. please". He nodded "You coming back to bed?". She grinned "How can I turn down an offer like that... but then I need to get going". He pulled on her hand leading her back to the huge bed.

A few days drifted past and Smithy was getting all the more desperate to get Stevie alone, but Callum just seemed to keep getting in the way. Seeing her make her way into the womens toilets he glanced round before following her inside. He grinned as he lent against the door, watching as she applied some blusher "You dont need makeup". She jumped before turning to face him "This is the womens loos". He nodded "I know... but Im getting to the point where I really need to see you naked again". She smiled as he moved from the door way and pulled on her hand "Here?" she asked as he pushed a toilet door open. He nodded as he led her inside. She grinned as he backed her against the door "You are ment to be a good boy Inspector Smith". He laughed "Do you have any idea how much I have wanted to shag you these last couple of days?". He pulled her top over her head and grinned as he reached round and unclipped her black bra. He licked his lips as he ran his hands down to her jean buttons he pulled them down her legs and she smiled as she stood in only her small black thong "You gunna take some clothes off?". He shook his head and grinned "Its all about you.." he slipped his hand into her thong before pushing his lips down to hers. He grinned as he pushed deep inside her, her legs wrapped round his waist. He smiled as he finished and rested her gently back down to her feet "You are amazing Stevie" he smiled as he placed a gentle kiss to her lips. She pulled her jeans back up her slim legs and smiled to him "I was gunna come and see you tonight... but as you have had a sh.." he interupted "No... I still want to see you". She grinned "Ok... see you tonight".

He placed the roses to the bed and smiled to himself before grabbing the bottle of wine from the fridge and two glasses and taking them into the bedroom. He moved to his wardrobe and pulled a different shirt out and pulled it over his head. He tried on a few more before settling on a blue one. He pulled on his lucky underwear and his favourite black jeans before making his way into the living room and choosing a CD to put on. He hummed along to the song for a few minutes before hearing the knock at the front door. He made his way out into the hall. He paused at the front door and ran his hand over his spiked hair. He grinned as he pulled it open and his eyes fell on the small blonde, who seemed to of shot up in height due to the huge high heeled boots she was wearing, met by a long black coat that dropped down past her knees. She made her way inside and he led her into the living room, he lent down into her lips and placed a slight kiss before gesturing to her coat "You not staying?" she nodded "I want to... but I couldnt decide what to wear..". He smirked "That is a shame". She nodded as she pulled the coat off and his eyes lit up "So I thought I'd save some time". He ran his eyes over her naked body and grinned "That works for me" before leading her into the bedroom.

Callum rested down with his beer at the small table and smiled to Nate. "Stevie not coming down?". He shook his head "No...  
>she isnt feeling well". Nate nodded "Hows things going?". Callum grinned "Great.. I couldnt be happier.. Im thinking about asking her to marry me..". Nate took a sip of his beer before placing it to the table "Thats brilliant mate.. I hope Im in the running for best man". Callum smiled "I think Stevie will want me to ask Smithy.. they are close". Nate nodded "Yeah.. I understand mate".<p>

She was sat on his large leather sofa drinking a glass of the deep red wine, wearing only his blue shirt watching friends on the TV when he walked in and slid down behind her placing a kiss to the back of her head as she snuggled into his chest. He intwined his fingers with hers and smiled "You ok?". She nodded "Im fine Smithy" before raising his hand to her lips. "You got much planned for tomorrow?". She shook her head "No.. Im working". He sighed "Stevie.. you cant just work.. you going out for the evening... is Callum planning anything...". She shook her head "Callum is to wrapped up in his own birthday to worry about mine". He sighed "Well I will take you to the pub.." she interupted "That wont go down well with callum..." he kissed her head and smiled "I dont care... its not everyday you turn thirty four". She smiled slightly glancing up at him "Thanks Smithy". She glanced up at the clock "I should go..." he sighed as she climbed from the sofa "Stay... stay the night?". She smiled "Smithy.. I cant".He let go of her hand as she headed into the hall and grabbed for her coat. "Stevie..." she turned to face him as he stood in the living room door way "Stay the night.. I just want to wake up next to you tomorrow morning". She smiled as she moved over and placed a kiss to his lips "I have to go Smithy... I'll see you tomorrow". He watched as she pulled her boots on and tied her coat up before pushing a brief kiss to his lips and moving through the door.

She placed her coffee down to the table in the canteen and smiled between Mickey and Grace. Feeling Callum take hold of her hand she turned to face him. "I was thinking we could organise some food for my birthday tonight?" he asked. She smiled "I have told Smithy I will go to the pub for a couple..". He glared at her "You can come?" she grinned. He shook his head "Its something when I have to compete with my best mate to get some attention from my girlfriend". She sighed "Its not lik.." she paused as Neils voice called from the door way "DS Moss... I need you on the safer streets advertising campaign.." she interupted "Gov.. I thought uniform were ment to be dealing with it..". He nodded "They were but Smithy cant spare enough uniform". She gruffed slightly as Neil walked off before turning to Callum "Can you do it?". He shook his head "No chance.. Im doing some proper policing". She glared at him "Thanks.." she was interupted by the voice behind where she now sat at the table. "So you dont think showing the public what we do is a good thing is important Sergeant Stone?". Callum smiled "Oh come on Smithy... you cant actually think this is a good way to spend our time...". Smithy shook his head as he placed a bag down infront of Stevie "here you go Moss". Callum glared at him as she opened the box to reveal the necklace inside "What are you doing buying my girlfriend presents?". Smithy laughed as Stevie rose to her feet "If you wernt so self involved Callum.. you would know its your girlfriends birthday today". She watched as Callums eyes shot to her. Smithy smiled to her "Happy Birthday Moss.. I'll see you out the front in ten... you are working with me today".

They stood behind the huge table out the front of Sunhill, trying to talk to any passing public. He grinned as she fiddled with the necklace that now decorated her neck "You like it?". She nodded "Its beautiful Smithy..". He watched as she handed a few more leaflets to passing people before turning to face him "Thank you". He nodded "I have got you a few other bits... but you can have them after we go for this drink tonight". She sighed "Callum's not happy". She watched as he moved his eyes from her to the street "But Im past caring.. so where are you taking me?". He smiled "I was thinking we could go to the pub.. play some pool.. and then back to mine for a night cap?". She grinned "There is nothing I would rather be doing". They both turned as Jacks voice called from behind them "You two a word?". They walked over and smiled to the older man. "There is a conference at the end of the week... to show this initative is a good idea.. will you two attend on behalf of this nick?". They both glanced at each other before nodding. He smiled "Great.. the only thing is.. it will mean an over night stay in Brighton?". Smithy nodded and glanced to Stevie "Callum wont mind.. will he? its for work". She shook her head slightly "Im sure he will be fine". Jack nodded "Great.. you leave on Thursday".

She downed her next shot before grinning at Smithy "If I didnt know better Inspector Smith.. I would think you were trying to get me drunk". He laughed before leaning into her ear "As if I would do a thing like that... I dont need to" he whispeared. He jumped from her as Callum patted him on his shoulder "I hope you are keeping your hands to yourself Smithy". Smithy glared at the taller man as he placed a kiss to Stevies lips. "I have booked us a late dinner.. are you ready to go?" he asked. She shook her head "I want to stay here". He glared at her "Stevie.. its your birthday.. you should be with me". She nodded "And if it wasnt for Smithy.. you wouldnt even of known.. Im staying here". He nodded as he stomped towards the door "Fine". She smiled to Smithy "I dont think its even gunna take a few weeks". Smithy shook his head "Me neither.. you coming back to mine then Moss?". She nodded slightly "Only if.. I can stay the whole night?". He grinned "I would love that Stevie". The two made there way from the pub not stopping to give Callum a second thought. They spent the rest of the evening in bed before she fell asleep with her head resting on his chest. They were going to Brighton for the night and despite how much she wanted not to hurt Callum, she knew he would go mad when she told him but she didnt care, as long as she was close to Smithy.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again xxx<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews so far, hope you like this chapter. please review :-) xxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three<span>

Raising her head from his chest she couldnt help but grin to herself as she placed a gentle kiss to his lips, she grinned as a slight smirk covered his face as she pulled away, his eyes remained tight shut. She lent back into his lips placing a slight kiss "Good Morning Inspector Smith". She placed her hand to his chest "Are you going to wake up?". He laughed "Nope... Im sleepy". She grinned "I will have to find away to wake you up myself then wont I?". She ran her hand down his body watching as his smile grew. She placed her lips back to his as she pulled away she grinned "Well..." he gasped as she ran her hand over his underwear "If you are still sleepy.. I guess I will go and have a shower...". She placed her leg over his body and he grabbed her hips and smiled as his eyes flicked open "Im awake". She nodded "So I can see". He placed his hand to the back of her neck and pulled her lips down to his.

He walked into the kitchen and placed his lips gently to her neck "You are one amazing woman DS Moss". She placed her hand to the back of his head, running it slowly through his hair as his lips dropped down onto her shoulder. She smiled "Smithy...". He pulled away and watched as she turned to him "I need to get going..". He sighed "We dont have to be at work for another hour..." she interupted "Yeah and I need to get home and get changed... I dont want Call..." he turned to walk from the room "Oi... Im talking to you...". He turned back to her "And its always the same story... Callum". She sighed "Im not enjoying this Smithy". He shook his head "No?" he asked "Cause it seems to me you have the best of both worlds... both of us eating out the palm of your hands". She smiled "Its not like that.. you know its..." she watched as he disapeared from sight "You I want". She glanced at her half made cup of coffee before walking from the kitchen, she pulled his shirt from her body and got dressed, she made her way back through the flat, glancing into where he sat in the living room before making her way to the front door. He jumped as it slammed shut, he rose to his feet and moved to the window, he glanced out as she made her way down his path before disapearing from sight.

She had been at her desk about two hours when Smithy made his way into CID, she glanced down at her computer, trying not to stare at him as he made his way into Neils office, she watched as he glanced over at her through the window looking from his office to CID, he looked at her briefly before turning back to Neil, she sighed, he didnt even flash her the cheeky grin he normally did. She rose to her feet and made her way out of the room, she noticed him glance at her as she left. She walked through the coridors and seeing Callum at the end she ducked her head before making her way into an empty briefing room. She rested down onto the table and sat there for a few minute, she glanced up as the door opened. "Avoiding me?" he asked. She shook her head "I thought you didnt want to talk to me..". He moved over and placed his hand to her face "Of corse I do.. I love you.. are we ok?". She sighed "I dont know Callum... something doesnt feel right". He smiled "Why dont you come round tonight... we can talk?". She shook her head "Im going to this confrence in Brighton tomorrow.. I need to pack..". He nodded "The one Smithy is going on?". She nodded. "So you are going together?". She sighed "We have seperate rooms". He shook his head "And what... thats ment to make me feel better?". She glanced up at him, his eyes were fixed on the ground, he looked so sad and suddenley she felt guilty, really guilty. "There is nothing going on between me and Smithy.. but I cant cope with you getting jealous like this all the time..". He nodded "Ok.. I believe you..why dont I come round tonight I can help you pack?". She nodded slightly as he lent down into her lips, they sprung apart as the door swung open and she sighed as Smithy stood staring at them. "Everything ok Gov?" Callum asked. Smithy glared at him "It will be when you get on with your job Sergeant Stone.. your prisoner is waiting..". He nodded "Sorry Gov..." he glanced down at Stevie "I'll see you later Stevie". He moved to the door and past where Smithy stood, his eyes fixed on the small blonde. She pushed from the table and grabbed Smithys hand, he stepped into the room and let the door swing shut. "Im sorry you saw that" she sighed her eyes on the floor. He shook his head "Dont be you have obviously made your choice..". He turned to the door and she grabbed his wrist "That is hardly fair is it... you made your feelings quite clear this morning...". He nodded "What that I want you... that I want you to be my girlfriend and that it eats me up inside everytime I see you with him and its killing me bit by bit that I cant kiss you everytime I see you...". She grabbed his arm as he turned away and as he turned back she pushed up into his lips, he pulled away and stared at her for a few moments before pushing into her lips, his hand rufling in her hair as he lifted her up and carried her to the table, resting her down on it, he began kissing down her jaw line and onto her neck. She pulled away and glanced up at him as he stared at her. "We cant do this here.." she sighed. He smiled "Why are you doing this to me Stevie... are you trying to punish me..". She shook her head "Of corse not... I love you..". He smiled "So finish with him.. please.. Im begging you". She placed her hand gently to his face "I want to Smithy.. believe me I really do.. but I cant at the moment.. just give me a few more weeks.. once his birthday is out of the way..". Smithy glanced down "I cant Stevie.. the second I think about you and him..." he shook his head "I cant Im sorry..". She nodded "Ok.. I will tell him tonight then... I will finish it". Smithy shook his head "No.. you cant do that to him..". She sighed "So what do you want me to do Smithy... you want to be with me and I want you.. but you cant handle me being with him a few more weeks and you dont want me to finish with him.. what can I do?". He moved into her body wrapping his arms round her shoulders as he held her close "I dont know Stevie.. this is all just so messed up...". She glanced up at him "Well we are going away tomorrow... so why dont we talk about it then..". He stared into her eyes a slight smirk pulling at his mouth "We have a night... just me and you... and you want to talk about Callum". She fiddled with his tie as she stared up at him "Well I spose we can do other things to..". He lent back into her lips and placed a gentle kiss "I will see you in the morning.. I'll pick you up about half 7?". She sighed "In the morning?". He nodded "We have to be there for ten and I dont want us to be rushing". She nodded as he made his way to the door "Great... see you tomorrow Smithy".

She finished putting the last of her things into her overnight bag as Callum began to kiss her neck. "Not tonight" she smiled he sighed "Its not any night Stevie". She nodded "I know.. Im just not in the mood.. I have to be up at half six and then I have a long drive..". He nodded "With Smithy". She nodded as she turned to face him "What is the big deal?". He smiled as he made his way to the door "Nothing.." she followed him "Dont start this again Callum... if you dont trust me then we may as well just give up now..". He shook his head "Its not you I dont trust.. its him". She followed him from the room "This isnt fair Callum... I..". He interupted "You telling me he doest fancy you... are you?". She sighed "I dont know.. you will have to ask him". He lent down into her lips and moved his hand to her hair "Stevie I love you.. and I want to make things work..  
>come to bed with me?". She nodded slightly before following him into the bedroom.<p>

He gently kissed her lips the following morning as she stood infront of the mirror and watched as she lifted her most expensive perfume and spray a touch to her neck. "Whats with all the effort?". She smiled "Huh?". He nodded "Look at you, all dressed up... special perfume?". She smiled "No big mystery.. just want to make an effort for the big bosses". Callum nodded as the knock on the front door sounded the room "I'll get that". She watched as he disapeared towards the door, she grabbed her bag and made her way through the door. She smiled at Smithy as he stood awkwardly in the hall "Your early?" she smiled. He nodded "Sorry.. were you busy?". Callum laughed "We could of been if you hadnt turned up mate.." he moved over and placed a slight kiss to Stevies lips "See you tomorrow.. thank you for last night". She watched as Smithys eyes fell to the floor as Callum moved towards the front door. As he pulled the door closed she smiled to Smithy "How are you?". He nodded "Fine.. you ready to go?" she grabbed his wrist as he turned to the door "Smithy...". He shook his head "Can we just get this over with Stevie... then you can get back to Callum". She pulled on his hand so he turned to face her "I love you..". He nodded "Did you sleep with him?". She glanced down "Does it matter?". He nodded "It matters to me yeah... did you sleep with him last night?".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks xxx<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews. hope you like this chapter please review xx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four<span>

She stood staring at him, knowing she was either about to break his heart or lie to him. Deciding the latter option would cause to much hurt in the future she nodded "Yes.. I slept with Callum last night". He glared at her "You are a right piece of work". She watched as he made his way from the hall towards the front door "I'll carry everything" she stressed. "Well Im not fucking helping you.. you are on your own". He stormed out and climbed into the car, she followed and pulled the boot open and placing her bags in next to his. She walked round and slid into the passenger seat next to him. "I am sorry Smithy..  
>I have never ment to hurt you". He started the car and pulled out of the space "Smithy...". He interupted "Dont.. dont you dare Stevie". She sighed as she glanced out of the window, this was gunna be a fun trip. They remained in silence the whole way to Brighton, he didnt even acknowledge her offering some of her drink. She needed to prove to him that she loved him and it was infact him she wanted.<p>

She followed him into the hotel and watched as he made his way straight to the desk, he smiled to the man behind the desk "We have two rooms booked.. under the name Meadows". The man smiled up from the computer "Im sorry we only have one reservation under that name". Smithy glared at her before back to the man "Can you check again, we should definatly have two rooms". He checked again before smiling between the couple "I am sorry, you only have one room booked..." Smithy interupted "I want to book another.." he glared at her slightly, she knew he blamed her, even though she had nothing to do with the booking. "I am sorry.. we are fully booked.. your room does have a sofa that pulls into a bed". He nodded "Ok.. fine...". He turned back to face her "Looks like you are on the sofa bed.." she interupted "Why do you get the bed?" he glared at her "Because it is your fault we cant share the bed..". She stood in silence as he turned back to the desk.

Arriving at the room they shared she glanced round before making her way to the sofa, she rested down on it as he disapeared into the bedroom. When he reapeared a few minutes later he was on the phone. "This isnt on Sir.." she glanced up at him as he made his way towards the kettle. "No but now we have to share a room". He glared at her "Well that is a matter of opinion Sir.. I dont want to have to share a room with my mates girlfriend" he turned and glared at her again "Thanks for nothing.. I will remember that next time you need a favour Sir". He hung up and turned to Stevie "There is nothing he can do". She nodded "Ok.. I will erm.. Im happy on the sofa..". He nodded before walking back into the bedroom. She walked into the bedroom after him "Can we talk Smithy.. I dont want to spend the day arguing with you..". He interupted "We have to go to this meeting.. we can talk later.. we can go for a drink". She nodded as he grabbed his suit from his bag "Get changed" he smiled as he walked into the ensuite bathroom.

They arrived at the function room and he pointed to the note blue tacked to the door "Its been canceled". She moved past him and glanced up at the note "Why didnt they ring us?" she smiled as he pulled his mobile phone out. "I cant get hold of Jack"  
>he said after a few minutes. "So what now?" she asked. He gestured to the bottom of the letter. "Well there is no point going back.. we still have the meeting in the mornng... we might as well stay the night". She glanced at her watch "So what are we gunna do today?". He stared at her for a few minutes "You can do what you want... Im going down to the beach...". She sighed as he walked down the corridor "Can I come?". He shouted back to her "Its a free country".<p>

She had to run to keep up with his much faster pace all the way down to the seafront. He gestured to the pier and smiled "You coming up the pier?". She nodded "Is it ok?". He smiled as he moved aside for her to walk through. They made there way to the far end of the pier and he pointed to the dodgems "You fancy going on that?". She nodded "Only if I can drive?". They climbed into a car and she began to drive round the track, he watched her for a few minutes until he wrapped his arm round her shoulder and took the wheel "Bloody women drivers" he grinned down at her. She smiled "That is the first time I have seen you smile all day". She felt him pull her tighter into his chest and she couldnt help but grin. As their turn came to an end they climbed off he smiled as he pointed to the roller coaster "You up for it?". She smiled "You Inspector Smith are on". They had a few turns on the different things before heading down and into the arcade. She watched as he won some money on the fruit machines before slipping a pound into a teddy machine. He lowered the crain down over a small brown bear holding a pink heart he sighed as he took his last go and didnt win. She smiled "I need to go for a wee... I'll be back in a minute".

When she returned he held out the small bear and grinned "Look what I won". She nodded as he held it out "I was thinking I might call it Stevie.. what do you reckon?". She smiled "very original". He took hold of her hand and pulled on it "Come on..  
>we need to talk". He led her off the pier and down the steps onto the empty beach, it had begun to rain so he led her underneath the pier and layed his jacket on the stones "Sit down". She rested down and smiled as he sat next to her. "Stevie,<br>I need to know... was I just a... a fling?". She shook her head "No Smithy.. I love you.. I really do.. more than anything". He sighed "Do you actually want to be with me?". She placed her hand to his and grinned "Smithy.. I think about you all day every day.. all I want to do every time I see you.. is kiss you and.." she paused as a slight smile tugged at her mouth "And other things". He lent in and placed a slight kiss to her lips "Are you gunna be my girlfriend then?". She nodded "There is nothing I want more but.." he interupted "Not now.. no buts.. dont talk about Callum". She nodded as she lent back into his lips, after a few minutes she layed back onto the sand feeling him lean over her body, his lips moving gently onto her neck.  
>He pulled away and grinned as he placed the teddy to her stomack "You want one?". She grinned "I'd love it". He pointed up to the pier "You can win one up there". She nodded "You are so sweet Smithy" she replied sarcastically. He smiled "Here... I spent six quid on it for you Moss". She took it from his hand and grinned "Really six quid?". He took it back from her hands "You want it or not?". She nodded "Thanks Smithy".<p>

Arriving back at the hotel room later that evening she smiled as he pulled her towards the bedroom "Come on.." she interupted "No.. I am sleeping on the sofa bed". He grinned "I dont want to get you in there to watch you sleeping". She nodded "I know what it is you want...". He lent back into her lips and pulled on her hand once again. He sighed as his phone rang and he pulled it from his pocket and gestured to the screen "Jack.. I should take this..". She nodded as she grabbed her bag from the sofa "I will freshen up..". She made her way into the bedroom and slipped from her clothes and pulled on a small black thong and bra, she sprayed some perfume on her body and moved to the middle of the king sized bed and pulled her fingers through her hair. She smiled as he appeared in the door way and his mouth dropped open "You look amazing.." he grinned. She smiled "What did Jack want?". Smithy smiled "We have to stay an extra night... we have a briefing tomorrow afternoon and one the following morning... so DS Moss.. it looks like its just you and me for two more days?". She grinned as he layed onto the bed next to her "Is that a fact?". He nodded "And I do believe we have lots of make up sex to be getting on with and... you owe me a thank you for that teddy". She nodded "So baisically you want to have your wicked way with me?". He nodded "Im gunna spend the night shagging you".


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the reviews so far. I hope you like this chapter. Please review thanks xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five<span>

Stevie woke the following morning to his lips gently moving along her neck, she grinned as he moved up her jawline, until he began to place gentle kisses to her lips. She moved her hands up and around his neck as she began to kiss him. He pulled away and smiled down at her "Good morning gorgeous". She grinned as he lent back down into her lips briefly before continuing. "I was thinking maybe we could order some room service and then... come back to bed for an hour..." she interupted "We have the meeting..." he nodded "No until one and I only make it... nine.. so that gives us plenty of time". She smiled as he pulled away and lent down to grab his underwear from the floor, she watched as he pulled them up his legs before climbing from the bed "I will ring for breakfast... what do you want?". She grinned "Some thing really expensive... lets make the most of the free food". He nodded as he made his way out into the living room. When he returned a few minutes later he smiled at her as she sat in her dressing gown "Well you can take that off straight away.." she smiled "I need to be decent for breakfast..". He rested down and lifted her hand to his mouth, "I love you" she grinned at him "I love you too Smithy". They both jumped as a loud bang sounded the room, "That was quick" Smithy smiled. She rose to her feet and followed him into the living room, she heard him make his way to the door before she rested down onto the sofa. She jumped at the sound of the voice in the door way "Is she around?". Smithy smiled "Callum.. what you doing here?". Stevie rose to her feet and made her way over towards her boyfriend, he pulled her into a hug and smiled as he glanced between the two, he glanced down Smithy as he stood only in his underwear and Stevie in her dressing gown "Its a good job you have told me you could never fancy him... or I might of been worried". Stevie smiled slightly as Smithy made his way into the bedroom, she turned back to Callum "What are you doing here Callum?". He placed a slight kiss to her lips "Well I missed you... and I had the day off.. so I thought I'd come down". She nodded "Ok but.. we have a conference.. at one". Callum smiled "I know.. I will go down to the beach.. try and win you a teddy". She smiled as another bang on the door sounded the room "Can you get that?" she asked as she made her way towards the bedroom "I'll get Smithy".

She walked into the bedroom and smiled at him "Im sorry.. Smithy..." she moved over and grabbed his arm as he buttoned his shirt up. "Smithy please...". He pulled from her "No... you enjoy some time with your boyfriend... but Im not gunna sit her playing gooseberry". She grabbed his wrist again "What about breakfast?". He shook his head "Eat it with him... Im sure you two can have just as much fun... especially as you could never fancy me". She watched as he stormed from the room and heard him say goodbye to Callum. She walked back out and Callum gestured to the food "I bet you ordered this eh?". She shook her head "No Smithy did why?". Callum smiled "I just didnt have him down as a pancakes and crossants kinda bloke...". She nodded "Maybe he fancied a change... listen Callum.. I know you have come all this way but... Smithy and I had plans". Callum smiled "Im sure Smithy understands... not that he can get a woman for himself.. but he knows couples need there space..". She shook her head "Smithy is my best friend Callum... I was looking foward to spending some time with him...". Callum glared at her "And I am your boyfriend.. Im starting to wonder which one of us you would rather spend time with...". She sighed "I care about Smithy... you knew we were close when we got together...". He laughed "Yeah I did.. do you remember the first time you kissed me... you told me you had done it to wind him up... because you knew he wanted you and you could snap your fingers and he would drop everything for you.. and you wanted to hurt him and you knew being with me would eat him up inside...". He paused as she moved into the bedroom, he followed "How do you think Smithy would feel knowing you think that little of him... that you would sleep with me just to hurt him?". She shook her head "It wasnt like that...". He interupted "It was like that, it was exactly like that". She sighed "Well maybe I made a mistake getting with you in the first place..." he nodded "Maybe so.. but we are together now and I love you... Im not walking away from us.. this is the real deal and either Smithy will have to deal with it...". She shook her head as she walked into the bathroom "I need a shower..". He rested down onto the bed as she pushed the door closed. He rose to his feet and made his way from the hotel room.

"Oi... I want a word with you?" Callum barked as he made his way to where Smithy sat in the hotel restaurant. "What?" he replied. Callum rested down oppisite him "Stop upsetting my girlfriend". Smithy laughed "Well she was fine until you got here mate". Callum lent accross the table "You listen.. she is with me.. you mean nothing to her.. who do you think she would choose between us... her boyfriend.. or the bloke she deamed herself too good for..". Smithy glared up at him "Stevie wouldnt say that". Callum nodded "Yeah she did... why do you think you and her never happened.. she thinks your a joke". He stood up and made his way back out the restaurant. Smithy took a swig of his coffe, before placing it back to the table. He pulled his phone out as it began to ring. He sighed as he stared at her name "What do you want Stevie?". She took a deep breath "Smithy we need to talk.. please.. its important..". Smithy laughed "What you need another laugh eh?" he paused "You know I never thought I would fall in love again and then when I met you.. I knew you were the person I was ment to be with... I just wish I had known then what a bitch you were...". She interupted "Smithy please...". He interupted "Me and you Stevie... we are done.. its never gunna happen again.. so enjoy spending the day with your boyfriend.. I will see you at the conference".

She made her way to the door and pulled it open and seeing Callum the other side she sighed "I thought you had gone". Callum shook his head "No... I just went to let Smithy know you are mine..". She interupted "Callum.. you cant have a go at Smithy for all of our problems..". He sighed "Lets forget Smithy... its me and you I care about.. I have something for you..." he reached into his pocket and smiled as he produced a ring "I wasnt going to ask you until later.. but I thought when we have my birthday party in a few weeks we could have a joint engagement party?". She took a deep breath "Callum...". He smiled "You have made me so happy Stevie.. I am so thankful that you gave me the chance..". She smiled "Listen Callum... Im not sure I am ready to get married..." he interupted "I thought about that... we could have a long engagement.. maybe aim fo summer 2014". She smiled "Callum...". He cut in once again "Here.. try the ring on". He pushed the ring onto her finger and smiled "Perfect fit" he paused as he stared at her, her face looked sad "You dont like it...". She shook her head "No.. its beautiful Callum" he interupted "Like you... you have made me so happy why dont I order us some champaine..". She smiled "I have the conference in a couple of hours". He smiled "I might ring Jo and see if she can cover for me tomorrow and stay the night... we can go out and celebrate". She smiled slightly as he pulled her into another hug.

Arriving at the conference she removed her ring before making her way over to where Smithy sat waiting to go in. "Im sorry"  
>she smiled before resting down next to him. "It seems like that is all you ever say now Stevie". She nodded "I know but I am sorry... you know I love you..". He shook his head "No you dont.. you think you are too good for me.." he smiled across at her slightly "And you know I always agreed you were to good for me but.. I really thought you cared about me and if I treated you right you would give me a chance". He glanced down "I never really stood a chance did I?". She nodded "You do.. I want to be with you.. I love you..". They both paused as the door swung open and people started to file inside "We need to act like proffesionals in here... so can you just drop it Stevie".<p>

The confrence came to an end and she grabbed Smithys arm as he tried to leave. She smiled as the room emptied. She pulled the ring from her pocket "Callum asked me to marry him". Smithy sighed "Did you say yes?". She smiled "He didnt really give me a chance... he just assumed I would say yes...". Smithy nodded as he turned back to the door "I love you Smithy.. and if you feel the same... we cant just let this go...". He sighed as he wrapped his arms round her shoulders, he heard her sniff back some tears "I love you Stevie... me and you.. if you want to get through this.. then we will... but you have to deal with Callum..". She nodded "Yeah.. I will... I will get him to lay off and as soon as his birthday is over next week I will finish things with him". He nodded "Ok.." he lent gently into her lips and smiled as he pulled away "As the briefing is over DS Moss maybe we should exchange notes...". She smiled as she grabbed for her pad. He took it from her hands and placed it to the desk before lifting her up onto the desk "Or maybe... we should make the most of an empty room" he pulled at the buttons on her blouse and she grinned "Thank you Smithy... I know you have had to put up with a lot and I promise I am gunna make it up to you...". He nodded "Well you can start by..." he undid his trousers and grinned at her as she moved her hand inside.

"No dont worry Jo... I will head back this evening.." he smiled down the phone, he listened as she began to speak "Where is Stevie now... its very quiet?". Callum smiled "She is at the conference.. Im just on my way down to wait for her now... Im gunna take her out for a late lunch.. we got engaged.. I want to celebrate..". Jo smiled "Aww congratulations..." Callum grinned "Thanks Im near the confrence room now.. I will see you tomorrow". He glanced through the door and seeing the nearly empty room he pushed the door open.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, first off thank you for the reviews so far, they are great. Secondly due to lack of time and other things at the moment I am struggling to get my updates as often as I would like so because of that I am going to concentrate on this story and my other one Trust for the time being then I will start to update the others again when I either have a bit more time or one of these to stories are finished which ever comes first, sorry :-( xxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six<span>

Smithy pulled gently on her hand and led her towards the small stock room at the back of the conference room, she smiled as he pushed the door closed and backed her against the wall "I love you... you know that dont you?" he grinned as he lent into her lips. As she pulled away she grinned "I know Smithy... and I love you too". He began to pull at the buttons on her jeans and she smiled "You think telling me you love me is a free pass into my knickers?". He kissed her lips "You can say no DS Moss?". She shook her head "Thats the problem... I cant say no to you". He grinned slightly "Good..." he paused as the main door opened, he glanced though the crack in the door and turned back to her "Its Callum...". She froze as she stared at the man stood infront of her "what if he catches us?". She wanted him to know but not like this. "Well shut up or he will find us in here and work it out". Smithy stared through the crack in the door as Callum made his way to the desk in the middle of the room, where Stevies handbag remained. "Stevie..." Callum called "Where are you darling?" he picked her handbag up before he turned and made his way from the room. Smithy turned back to her "He has gone". She sighed "This is getting to close Smithy.. I cant take it much more". He nodded "I know sweetheat... but what is the alternative?". She gestured to the door "I could go and tell him the truth..". Smithy shook his head "No... just give it a few more days... once we are home it will be easier". She nodded "I will still be living a lie everyday". He moved over and wrapped his arms round her "I love you... we will sort this out".

The rest of the trip flew by and when they returned home Stevie couldnt keep Callum from her mind, which was unusual, normaly she struggled to keep it from Smithy but all she felt was guilt, she couldnt help feeling like the most horrible person in the world but she just couldnt finish things with Smithy but something inside her told her she couldnt finish with Callum either. As she made her way into Sunhill station canteen she caught sight of Smithy and Callum sitting together, they looked tense but this was nothing unusual for them, but Stevie couldnt help but worry about it. She ordered a coffee before making her way over and resting down next to Callum, he wrapped his arm round her shoulder and placed a kiss to her cheek "See... she has class" he smiled placing his free hand to her leg. Smithy nodded slightly "That what you call it...". Callum laughed "I dont exactly see a line of women waiting for you...". Smithy glanced at Stevie before back to Callum "I dont need a woman in my life... I have already lost two women I love Im not putting myself through it again.. I am never settling down". Stevie took a sip of her drink as she listened to the two men talking. "So what if you fall in love?" Callum asked watching as Smithy took a final sip of his drink before rising to his feet "Who says I havent already... dont mean Im gunna be walking down the aisle or having kids and things... thats just not for me". He made his way from the canteen, taking a brief glance back at Stevie before making his way to his office.

The day drifted slowly to an end and Stevie had spent most of it sat at her desk, trying to make a descision she could have a future, a life with Callum or from what Smithy had said earlier she could have a meaningless relationship with him. She smiled as Callum approached "There are a few of us going down the pub tonight... I thought we could announce our engagement"  
>she stared at him for a few minutes before nodding slightly "Ok.. that sounds perfect". He placed a slight kiss to her cheek "I will meet you out the front in ten minutes". She nodded as he walked away, she knew she could never love him, not the way she did Smithy but he wanted to give her a life, a family.<p>

She had been out the front of the station about five minutes when his voice snuck up behind her "What are you doing hanging about out here?". She turned to face him, he looked gorgeous, although slightly tierd but she had to focus. "I am waiting for Callum". He nodded "So you are busy tonight?". She moved past him as Callum approached "We are going to the pub" she continued. Callum smiled "Yeah... we have some news.. why dont you come?". Smithy nodded glancing at Stevie as she stared at the ground "Yeah.. I might just do that". Callum wrapped his arm round Stevie and the two began their way to the pub, leaving Smithy standing alone outside the station.

When he arrived at the pub he made his way straight to the bar and glanced round as he ordered his drink, he caught sight of the couple sitting at a table with some of the relief, he watched as Callum kept his arm tightly round her shoulder as if she was a possesion. Smithy made his way over and rested down the otherside of the table next to Nate, he tried his hardest to keep his attention from Stevie, but he felt his eyes keep drifting back to her. She kept glancing at him and he could feel her watching him but the second their eyes met she looked away. Callum had announced their engagement about twenty minutes before Smithy had arrived and Stevie was fed up with talking about it already, as she rose to her feet she placed a slight kiss to Callums lips before making her way to the toilet. Smithy smiled to himself before pushing to his feet and making his way after her.

He waited outside the womens toilets and when she emerged he grabbed on her hand and pulled her into the mens toilets. "Get off me.. Smithy..". He pushed her into a cubical and shut the door before staring down at her "Have I upset you?". She glared at him "What do you reckon?" she reached for the door and he grabbed her wrist "You gunna tell me what I have done?". She shook her head "As if you dont already know... I want a future Smithy... I wanna get married and have kids..." he interupted "With Callum?". She glared at him "No.. I want to do it with you.. but you made your feelings about settling down quite clear I thought you loved me..". He interupted "I do... you are a real idiot at times... I was trying not to make things to obvious Stevie... I love you.. I am crazy about you.. I want to have kids and settle down.. but if its not with you Im not gunna do it.. you are the only person I want". She glanced down "So you do want a future with me?". He nodded "Corse... I wouldnt be doing this if I didnt.. I dont get off on fucking up peoples releationships Stevie..". She sighed "I thought I was just a quick fling..". He laughed before leaning down into her lips "I cant believe you thought I wasnt serious about you". She placed her hand gently over her face "I erm... I have told Callum I will marry him...". He interupted "Why have you done that Stevie?". She glanced down "I didnt think you were serious Smithy... I was..". He shook his head "No Stevie... you just didnt think... now the situation is ten times worse... you need to end things". She sighed "I dunno if I can Smithy... he is so happy". He glared at her "Im not gunna be a bit on the side for the rest of my life... you need to finish with him.. or we are over..". She nodded "I will Smithy". Hearing the chain flush the pair fell silent, she stared at him as the two listened to the tap outside run for a few minutes before the door swinging shut. "Who was that?" she asked. Smithy shook his head "I dunno...". She sighed "What if it is someone from work?". He smiled "We need to find out... before who ever it was gets to Callum...".

Stevie and Callum had returned home straight after she left the toilet, she had complained of a bad head to get him to leave.  
>He rested down onto the sofa and placed a cup of tea infront of her, she glanced accross at him and she was suddenley over come with guilt, how could she be so horrible, Callum was a nice person, he had only ever tried to make her happy and she had gone behind his back and started an affair with Smithy. Callum glanced at his watch "I am gunna get off... I could do with an early night" he placed a kiss to her lips before leaving. No sooner had he left that a tap on the front door sounded the room she rose to her feet and made her way out to the door. "Hiya gorgeous..." he grinned as she moved aside to let him in. "what are you doing here Smithy?". He smiled "I found out who was in the toilets..." she interupted "How did you manage that?". He pulled his warrent badge from his pocket "The power police officers have is terrible... I checked the CCTV". She sighed "So who was it?". He grinned "Nobody from work darling so we are safe". She sighed "Safe isnt the word I would use... I think we need to cool things off between us until I have finished with Callum". He shook his head "We have come this far..." he lent in and placed a peck to her lips "And Im not giving you up without a fight..." he lent beck into her lips letting his hands move into her hair, her hands begining to slowly unbutton his shirt.<p>

They layed curled up in her bed, his hands locked tight round her small frame as she used his chest as a pillow. "So thats what cooling off means eh Moss?" he grinned. She glared up at him "Shut up". He smiled slightly "I cant believe I have such a beautiful girlfriend and I cant even show her off...". She nodded "It wont be long Smithy". He placed a kiss to her lips and smirked "Am I better in bed than him?". She glanced back down "Im not answering that". He shifted in the bed causing her to look up at him once again. "You cant say that... am I better?". She sighed "You are both very different... you are very... imaginative and experimental... he is straight to the point.. it depends what kinda mood I am in..". He smiled "Well its me you are laying with..". She interupted "Because it is you I love..". He kissed her lips again "I love you too".

**Thanks again xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the reviews so far. Hope you enjoy this chapter xx

Chapter Seven

The next few days drifted by and the closer Callums birthday party came, the closer Stevie got to Smithy, making excuses every night to be with him, to spend the evening curled up on the sofa with him rather than Callum. She returned home from work early the day before Callums birthday and wrapped the small bottle of aftershave she had got for him. She grinned as the door bell rang already knowing it wasnt her boyfriend the other side of the door, she walked into the hall and pulled the door open, grinning at Smithy as he made his way inside, he passed her the large bunch of flowers to her and she smiled "What have you done?". He grinned "Nothing.. God you are suspicious Stevie". She pushed the door closed and stared at him "Why have you brought me flowers?". He took them back and smiled "If I had known it'd get me in this much shit I wouldnt of bothered". She smiled as she lent up into his lips "Thank you... they are lovely" she took the flowers back and he smiled as she led the way through to the kitchen, she put the flowers into some water and turned to face him, she lent up and into his lips, his tounge pushing deep into her mouth as they began to undress each other, she led him through to her bedroom.

Hearing the key in the front door she pulled from him, "Shit... its Callum" she whispeared "Hide.." she glared at him as he layed back on the bed "Smithy hide... I dont want him finding us like this". she grabbed for her dressing gown and pulled it over her slim figure. "Hey..." she smiled as she made her way out into the hall "What are you doing here Callum?". He placed a kiss to her lips "I have come to see my girlfriend... what were you doing in there?". He glanced into the bedroom as she pulled the door shut and pointed into the kitchen "Lets put the kettle on shall we?". She led the way into the kitchen and flicked the kettle on "Where did the flowers come from?". She glanced accross to the vase of flowers "I thought I would brighten the place up". He smiled "Well I would of brought you some..." he pulled on her hand and led her towards the bedroom "I have a few things we can do this..." she interupted "I cant Smithy". He stared at her "What?". She smiled "I still have a few things to get ready for your birthday...". He shook his head "You called me Smithy?". She laughed nervously "What?". He glared at her "You just called me Smithy... why?". She smiled "I dunno... I was talking to him on the phone earlier.. I guess he just popped into my head". He nodded slightly "Ok... well I will get going... see you later". He gently kissed her lips as he made his way from her flat.

She made her way back into the bedroom and over to the wardrobe, she pulled it open and smiled at him "Im sorry". He nodded "I know sweetheart... but we will work things out". He began pulling his jeans up his legs and she smiled "Are you leaving?". He nodded "I think its for the best.. I will see you at work tomorrow and as soon as this party is over tomorrow evening you can finish with him". She nodded "Yeah ok... I love you Smithy". He nodded "I love you too Stevie". He made his way to the front door and finished buttoning his shirt up before pulling it open "We are gunna be a real couple one day arent we?" she asked softly. He smiled "We are going to get married, have kids.. build a life together". She nodded "Ok.. see you tomorrow gorgeous". He placed a slight kiss to her lips "See you tomorrow babe".

He had been sat in his office about half an hour when a faint knock sounded the room "Come in" he called. He sighed as Callum walked in, everytime he saw him he had to lie futher and it was getting harder by the day. "You alright?" he asked. Callum nodded "You coming to my party tonight?". Smithy grinned "Yeah corse mate.. happy birthday by the way". Callum laughed "Yeah cheers mate... I er have something else to ask you?". Smithy took a deep breath as he nodded "What?". He rested down at the desk "You know me and Stevie are engaged now?". Smithy nodded "I think everyone does". Callum shifted in the seat slightly "I want you to be my best man...". Smithy took a deep breath "Are you serious?". Callum grinned "I cant think of anyone better for the job and Im sure Stevie would approve". Smithy nodded slightly "Well I cant really say no then".

He watched her walk down the fairly empty corridor and he jogged up and grabbed her hand pulling her into a store cupboard. She grinned as he pushed the door shut "I hope you havent brought me in here to sexually harras me?". He kissed her lips "No I havent.. unfortunatly" he pulled from her embrace "Callum has asked me to be his best man". She sighed "You are joking?".  
>"No... he says I am the best man for the job... he obviously doesnt know Im shagging his fiancee". She glared at him "Dont say it like that...". He smiled "Like what?". She stared down to the floor "Like I am a piece of meat...". He lifted her lips to his "Im sorry.. you know I dont see you like that.. and once tonight is over its me and you and we are gunna be together". She lent back up into his lips and placed a slight kiss "One more night of pretending..". He stared down at her "Are you gunna sleep with him tonight?". She nodded "He is gunna expect me too". He stared at the floor as she continued "I dont want too Smithy.. but its his birthday..". He nodded "Ok fine..". She shook her head "No its not.. I dont want to upset you..". He interupted "Then come home with me tonight?". She nodded "Ok.. I will try and sort something".<p>

The party was in full swing when Smithy arrived, he glanced round and she soon came into sight, Callum had his arm drapped round her shoulder, holdng her tight into his body as they chatted to a man he didnt recongise. She flashed him a smile which he couldnt help but return, before he made his way to the bar. He felt a hand rest onto his back and he turned to face the older lady behind him "Gina... I didnt know you were coming?" he smiled. She grinned "Full of surprises me.." she pulled from his hug and ran her eyes up and down his body "So.. how are you?" she asked. He nodded "I am.. well good I guess.. how are you?". She nodded "Good... retirement is.. boring". He grinned "You could always come back to...". She interupted "And steal your thunder Inspector Smith... no chance". He smiled and he felt his eyes drift over to the small blonde, he saw Gina follow his stare so he quickly turned to the bar "What you drinking Gina?". She moved next to him "I will have a vodka and orange... and what was that?" she asked gesturing to Stevie. "Nothing.. Im just.. I cant believe they are together..". She nodded "I never had much time for DC Moss but I guess if she makes him happy...". Smithy interupted "She is far to good for him and she is DS now". Gina nodded "Well you just remember she is with him Smithy". He nodded "I know..." he paid for the drinks and passed her drink to her "I am happy for them..". He downed his first sip of his pint, Gina knew him better than anyone, he needed to keep his cool or she would figure everything out.

He had been sat alone at the bar for about forty five minutes, taking the odd glance at his colleagues celebrating, Stevie looked so distracted as she sat next to Callum, trying her hardest to keep her mind on the people sitting around her, rather than stare at him. He turned back to the barmaid and pushed his empty beer glass towards him "Fill me up darling" he noticed her smirk slightly and he grinned "You know what I mean". He ran his eyes up her slim figure, her long blonde hair, long legs and short mini skirt "I've not seen you in here before" he smiled. She grinned at him as she placed his drink infront of him "Thats funny... cause I've not seen you either". He passed her the money and took a sip "So you are new?" he asked but feeling the hand rest onto his back he turned to the small blonde behind him "Can we talk Smithy?". He sighed "Im busy.." she interupted "Smithy please... its important". He nodded "Outside... five minutes". He turned back to the barmaid as Stevie walked away. "So whats your name anyway?". The barmaid grinned "Sammy...". He smiled "You single?". She gestured to where Stevie just left "Are you?". He nodded "She is my mates bird". She nodded "In that case yeah I am..". He grinned "I will be back in a minute". He shifted off the barstool and made his way towards the exit.

When he arrived out the back of the pub he made his way over to where Stevie stood, she moved towards him and wrapped her arm round his neck which he quickly pulled away from, she smiled slightly "What?". He shook his head "What d'you want?". She moved back towards him "You". He nodded "So you are coming home with me tonight?". Stevie sighed "Smithy... its his birthday I cant just disapear". He smiled "Its fine... Im gunna take Sammy home with me anyway". She shook her head "Who?". He pointed back into the pub "The new barmaid". Stevie sighed "I thought you were in love with me...". He smiled "Yeah I am but what do you want me to do... go home and think about what you and Callum are getting up too... you cant keep using me". She nodded "I know.. but we aggreed.. I would leave him tomorrow". He interupted "So why cant you tell him after the party... why have you gotta go home with him..". She sighed "Its his birthday Smithy.. I cant..". He began to walk away "Well he is obviously more important than me". She grabbed his arm "How dare you... I am giving up everything to be with you... he would do anything for me..". He interupted "Well so would I... but how much more do you expect me to take.. knowing that you are up to God knows what with him while I sit at home twidling me thumbs". She shook her head "I havent spent a night with him for weeks... we havent slept together for weeks.. you are just paranoid". He grabbed her arm as she made her way past him "I love you Stevie, I cant bear to see you with him... its killing me". She moved into his arms and pulled him into a hug "Im sorry... I am so sorry Smithy.. I love you too". He smiled as she placed a kiss to his lips, he pulled away "We should be getting back". She shook her head "What to Sammy?". He sighed "I ment before Callum notices us both gone... Im not interested in her.. you are the only woman for me". She grinned before leaning back up into his lips, letting her passion take over, the two stood locked in their embrace until the voice behind them caused them to jump apart "What the hell are you doing?".


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the reviews so far. I am sorry for the delay on this chapter but I hope you enjoy, please review xx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eight<span>

"What the hell are you doing?". The two sprung apart and glanced nervously at the woman staring at them, Smithy shook his head "Its not how it looks Gina..". She glared at Stevie "I expected this sort of behaviour from you... but you Smithy.." she turned her attention back to the Inspector "I thought you would know better... have you not learnt from your mistakes". He stared at Stevie, he could see the tears forming in her eyes, she looked frightened, something he had never seen in the normally strong Sergeant. "Callum is waiting for you too do the speechs..." Gina continued. Stevie shook her head "Gina I never ment to hurt...". She interupted "Your fiancee is waiting Stevie". Smithy nodded "Go Stevie.. I'll see you in there in a minute". She nodded slightly before making her way back inside the pub. Gina watched her go before turning back to Smithy "What on Earth was going through your mind Smithy?". He smiled at the older lady infront of him "Im in love with her Gina... what do you want me to do?". Gina laughed "And you think she cares about you... you are just gunna get hurt Smithy and on top of that... you and callum have finally started to get along and see eye to eye.. and now you...". He interupted "This has nothing to do with you..". She laughed "When did you turn into such an arsehole Smithy...". He moved past her and she grabbed his wrist "You and her will never work... all you are gunna do is ruin your friendship with Callum and most possibly your career at Sunhill". He nodded "I'd give it all up for her tomorrow". Gina nodded "Dont come crying to me when she breaks your heart".

Once back inside he glanced over to where Stevie sat with Callum, she looked nervous and he wanted nothing more to go over and tell her he loved her and everything would be ok, but he couldnt, he knew it would just make things worse, make things look even more suspisious. Instead he made his way back to the bar and rested down, he smiled as Sammy appeared "Can you stick another in there please..." she nodded before taking his glass and returning to the bar. He glared at her as she sat down next to him "Smithy I care about you..." he interupted "But you dont want me to be happy?". She nodded "Of corse I do..  
>I just dont think she is the right person for you Smithy". He glared at her "And when have you ever thought someone was right for me Gina... Kerry, Louise, Kezia and now..." he paused as he lent towards her "I love Stevie and I am going to be with her no matter what". Gina nodded "Fine Smithy... but you are on your own". He watched her rise to her feet before making her way towards the other people in the room.<p>

He had downed three or four more pints when he felt the small blonde gently touch his back "Is she gunna say anything?". He shook his head "No... she knows its none of her business". Stevie sighed "This is getting way to close Smithy.. I dont think I can do it anymore..". He turned to face her, he looked slightly worse for wear, his eyes dark and his hair becoming a mess.  
>He noticed the pub was now nearly empty and he placed his hand gently to her arm "Please Moss.. I need you". She shook her head "I cant..." feeling Callums arm wrap round her slim figure she smiled at him "You ready to go...". He nodded "Yep..." he turned to Smithy "Dont forget you are covering my shift in the morning". He nodded slightly before watching the couple make their way from the pub, he turned back to the barmaid and smiled "Put another one in there darling".<p>

Stevie arrived home and smiled to Callum as he rested down on her sofa, "I was thinking maybe I could move in?" he asked "We could move the wedding foward a bit.." she interupted "This is all moving so quickly Callum.. Im not sure if I am ready". He sighed "Stevie I dont want to rush you... but I know you are the one... the person I am going to spend my life with.." she shook her head "I know tonight probably isnt the time.. but Callum.. I.." she rose to her feet and stared out the window "Im not sure I feel the same". She felt his hand rest onto her shoulder "Take some time Stevie... I am going to go home.. we will talk tomorrow.." she turned to face him "Listen I dont think... I think we should take a break.. I dont think this is what I want at the moment..". He stared at her, he looked so hurt, she could feel tears building in her eyes as he grabbed for his coat and make his way through the door. She moved over to her handbag and pulled her phone out, she dialed his number and sighed as it went straight to answerphone "Its me.. I am sorry about earlier but I have done it.. I have finished with Callum so its just you and me.. I am going to come round.." she glanced briefly at her watch "You should be home by now.. see you in a minute".

He rubed his eyes open the next morning, he glanced round the room slowly as he registered the strange room, he sat up in the bed and as he grabbed his clothes from the floor, as he rose from the bed he jumped at the the voice behind him "Morning.." he turned to face her, her slim figure only concealled by a small towel, her long blonde hair waving down her back he shook his head "What happened... how did I get here?" he asked. She grinned "You said about coming back for a nightcap and then...  
>you kissed me.. do you not remember.. it was quite an eventfull night.." he interupted "I have a girlfriend.." she turned away from him "Well thats not what you said last night". He placed his hands over his face, trying to work out what to do next, he pulled them away and stared at her "What time is it?" he asked. She gestured to the alarm clock behind him, he turned to the clock "Shit... Im nearly two hours late for work..." he moved past her and made his way towards the stairs. "Oi hang on..." she called following him down the stairs "Dont I even get your phone number?". He shook his head "I love my girl friend... Im sorry this should never of happened". He grabbed his coat and made his way out the front door.<p>

She sat distracted at her desk, she wasnt even ment to be working but she had made an excuse about coming in, just so she had something to concentrate on, she smiled as Jack approached her "Stevie are you busy?". She pushed the papers she had been pretending to look at into the file and rose to her feet "No Sir.." he nodded "Good can you keep uniform in check for me..."  
>she interupted "Uniform?". He smiled "I know you are CID Stevie but Jo is on her own and struggling..". Stevie smiled "I thought Smithy was in today..." Jack nodded "So did I.. see if you can track him down while your at it". She watched him walk away before glancing back down at her phone, she had tried several times last night to get in contact with him but he hadnt come home and he wasnt answering his phone, maybe it was the time she told her colleagues the truth.<p>

She had helped Jo get uniform under control and was on her way to Smithys office to track him down when she saw him walking slowly down the corridor, she paused and watched him talking to Nate "You are in the dog house Gov... Jo is doing her nut..".  
>He sighed "I cant deal with that now... I need to go and have a coffee and sit in my office for an hour.. so if you see her,<br>you havent seen me...". Nate laughed "One of them nights eh?" he paused a smirk covered his face "And still in last nights clothes.. what was her name?". Smithy shook his head "Its not like that..." he carried on down the corridor and she watched Nate disapear before chasing after him.

She stared at him as he began to undress "Good night?" she asked causing him to jump before spining round to face her, he shrugged slightly "Night at home on my own.." she laughed "Liar". He stared at her "What?". She shook her head "You... you're a liar Smithy.. you werent at home". He shook his head "How would you know... you were with Callum". She moved towards him "I finished with Callum last night.. I ended it for you.. so tell me where you were... I spent most of the night waiting out side your flat and you didnt come home.. where were you?". He smiled at her "You finished it... you and him are over?". She glared at him "Where were you?". He shook his head "It doesnt matter... we can just be together?". She sighed "No Smithy...  
>where were you?". He smiled "Stevie I love you... you know I do..". She placed her hands to her hips and stared at him "Who was she?". He moved towards her "It ment nothing darling.." he felt the sharp pain accross his face as she slapped him. He grabbed her arm as she turned to storm away "No please Stevie.. I love you". She glared at him "No you dont... if you loved me you wouldnt of cheated on me.." he interupted "Stevie I do.. I love you.. it was a mistake.. I was drunk and upset.. I thought you and Callum were up to God knows what.." she cut in "So it is my fault you went home with some slapper last night Sithy?". He sighed "No.. I didnt mean it like that.. listen to me..". She shook her head before making her way to the door "I should never of ended things with Callum.. and you know what.. I am going to do everything I can to get him back.. he is ten times the man you are..". She turned and stormed from the room. Smithy swung his fist into his locker, he finally had the woman he wanted and he had mucked it all up.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all the reviews so far, I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review, thanks Jodie xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nine<span>

Arriving at the pub she made her way to the table full of uniform, she knelt down by Callums side and smiled "Can we talk?" he shook his head "I think you said enough last night Stevie". She placed her hand to where his rested in his lap "Please... I have done a lot of thinking and I know what I did..." she paused as Smithy made his way into the pub, she couldnt quite drag her eyes from him, he hadnt even noticed her as he made his way to the bar. "This is why its a no Stevie... I cant.. what ever I do I will never compete with 'your best friend' I think you should be having this talk with him". She shook her head "There is nothing between me and Smithy Callum... I want you..". She noticed a few eyes watching her and she pointed to the fire exit "Please Callum... ten minutes?". He nodded "Fine ten minutes". She noticed Smithys eyes catch hers as she made her way from the pub Callum close behind, he looked guilty, she could feel his eyes following her. Once outside she rested down onto the bench and smiled to him "What I said... I didnt mean it Callum.. I do.." she took a deep breath not quite believing the words that were about to escape her lips "I love you.." he interupted "Do you?". She nodded slightly "Yes... I do Callum". He smiled "Fine if that is the truth then marry me?". She smiled "we were already engaged". He shook his head "I will ring the church tomorrow and get us a cancaleation... for as soon as possible". She smiled "But how can I organise it all..." he interupted "We dont need to organise anything... you and me... your parents and a couple of close friends..." she smiled "But I always wanted a big wedding.. a dress, braidsmaids it to be perfect..." he interupted "You want me back it is your choice". She smiled "But I have been dreaming about this day since I was a little girl Callum". He shook his head "Then find someone else to marry.." she grabbed his wrist as he turned away "Ok... I will do anything you want Callum... please forgive me...".

She walked into the canteen and glanced over to where Callum and Smithy sat together, it always made her nervous seeing them together, it had been five days since Callum had forgiven her, she smiled as he waved her over, she placed a slight kiss to his lips before weakly smiling to Smithy "Morning Smithy" she began to which he replied "Mornin'". Callum grinned at her "I was just telling Smithy I have booked the church... week tomorrow.. so make sure you get the day off..." she interupted "That soon Callum.. I havent even got anything to wear...". He smiled "Im sure you will find something..." she watched as Smithy rose to his feet "Im sure you will look beautiful..." he stared between the two "Congratulations" before begining to walk away, her words pulled him back "Are you not coming?". He shook his head "Apperently Im not on the guest list". She turned to Callum as Smithy made his way accross the canteen "You told him not to come?". He nodded "Close friends and family we said.." she interupted "He is my best friend.." he nodded "And I dont like him.. he isnt coming.." she smiled slightly "I have to get back to work". She made her way out of the canteen and into the womens toilets, she stared at her reflection in the mirror, the tears streaming slowly down her cheeks, she wiped them away as she heard the chain flush, she turned to face the women behind her "You ok?" the uniformed sergeant asked. Stevie shook her head "I cant keep doing this". Jo smiled "Doing what?". She sighed "I dont love Callum.. I am in love with Smithy".

She rested down in the cafe and smiled as Jo placed a coffee infront of her before sitting oppisite her. "Smithy eh?" she began. Stevie smiled "How did I get into this mess...". Jo interupted "You cant actually be thinking of marrying Callum?". She glanced down "I have to Jo... I cant hurt him again..". Jo smiled "Does Smithy know how you feel?". Stevie nodded "He is in love with me...". Jo interupted once again "I know its not my place Stevie but why are you with Callum then..". She shook her head "Smithy cheated on me". Jo smiled "With all due respect Stevie it cant be easy for him watching you with Callum". Stevie glanced down "But he slept with someone else...". Jo smiled "Do you see yourself spending the rest of your life with Callum Stevie?". She shook her head and Jo continued "Then you need to tell him... you cant just forget your feelings for Smithy... you cant just brush them under the carpet". Stevie smiled "So what do you suggest... I just finish things with Callum and live happily ever after with Smithy... Callum would do everything to tear us apart". Jo smiled "Well thats a risk you are gunna have to take and if you and Smithy are the real deal... you will have to get through whatever Callum chucks at you".

She knocked lightly on his front door and waited patiently, she smiled as he pulled the door open "Hi.." he interupted "What do you want Stevie?". She smiled "To talk... I want to sort things out between us". He moved aside letting her inside, he watched as she sat down onto the sofa "Talk then Stevie... I dont have all day?" she smiled to him as he rested down on the chair the other side of the room "Smithy... I.." he interupted "Why are you doing this to me... you have made your choice... why are you here.. to tease me?". She sighed "Of corse not... how can you think that little of me..." he cut in once again "Well you are marrying him... of all the people in the world you are marrying Callum fucking Stone". She took a deep breath "I was angry Smithy, after I found out about you and that barmaid.. it hurt.." he interupted once again "Hurt... hurt Stevie you dont know the meaning of the word.. what do you think it does to me knowing he is..." he paused watching as her eyes fell to the floor "I think you should go Stevie cause I cant do this anymore...". She interupted "I love you". He shook his head "Dont Stevie...". She nodded "I do.. I am in love with you". He stared at her "You are marrying him.. he is my friend Stevie we should never of had an affair in the first place". She rose to her feet "So what you dont love me anymore?". He watched as she removed her coat and dropped it to the sofa and began to fiddle with the buttons on her blouse "You arent going to seduce me Stevie... I am going to do the right thing". He watched as she began to unbutton her top, he tried to tear his eyes away but he couldnt quite manage it. She dropped her top to the sofa and registered him gulp as she undid her tight jeans "You still saying you dont want me Smithy?" she asked as she stood in only her tiny black underwear. "What do you want from me Stevie?". She grinned as she began to pull her bra straps down her arms, he grabbed her hands "Dont.. I cant do this.." she pushed up and kissed his lips, he tried to resist but he couldnt manage it, he slipped his tounge into her mouth as he continued to strip her off before leading into the bedroom, he pushed her down onto the bed "I love you too Stevie".

Waking the next morning she glanced accross to the empty bed, hearing the noise from the kitchen she pulled his t-shirt over her slim figure before walking out and towards the voice in the kitchen, she listened to him as he spoke on the phone "Yeah I have said I am sorry for standing you up but something came up.. we need to talk an..." he paused as he noticed her stood behind him "I'll speak to you later" he hung up and smiled to her "Who was that?" she asked. He smiled "No one important" he replied. She nodded "You stood her up?". He glanced down "I am sorry Stevie.. I thought we were over.. but now I know we have a future Im gunna end things with her...". Stevie glanced down "Have you slept with her again?". He shook his head "No.. last night was the first time I was gunna see her again". She nodded "So would you of... last night?". He smiled "I dont know.. it doesnt matter now.. its over". She nodded "When I was growing up my nan she always used to say to me.. once a cheat always a cheat.." he interupted "And you are a fine one to talk Stevie... you have been cheating on Callum for weeks". She turned to her phone as it began to ring in the living room, he watched her disapear before following her, he stood in the door way, trying to not listen to her telling him she loved him and talking about her wedding. He smiled as she hung up the phone and began gathering her clothes "So what we are over now?" he asked. She stared at him "How are we ever gunna work?" she asked. He smiled "We are in love Stevie... we could make it work". She stared at him "So what you want me to dump Callum again?". He glanced down "You cant marry him Stevie..." she interupted "He loves me.." he nodded "And so do I... and you are telling both of us you love us so which one is it... me or him?". She took a deep breath and seeing the image of him chatting to the barmaid in the pub she smiled "Him Smithy". He watched as she moved into the bathroom and he rested down onto the sofa, waiting for a few minutes for her to come back into the room fully clothed "Please dont do this Stevie... I love you". She nodded "I know but I cant stop seeing you with her..". He took hold of her hand "Just give us some time please dont marry him?". She smiled "My future is with Callum.. goodbye Smithy". He grabbed her wrist as she made her way to the bedroom door "I will tell him... all about us the whole affair" she stared at him "You tell him Smithy and I will never ever forgive you... our friendship will be over..".

The next few days drifted past slowly and Stevie became more and more depressed on the lead up to what should be the most magical day of her life, none of her family could make it and most of her friends and colleagues were working, she smiled as Callum made his way into the living room "One of my old mates is gunna be my best man and we can just grab someone else off the street to witness it..." she interupted "Callum.." he smiled "Have you decided what you are wearing yet?". She nodded "I have brought a dress..." he shook his head "I dont want you to wear a dress..." she interupted "Its my wedding day.." he smiled "And I said no.. let me see it?". She made her way into the bedroom and appeared a few moments later with the long white dress "It was only cheap but..." he interupted "No". She stared at him "You cant dictate what I wear.. I ment to wear white..." he interupted "White shows honest and purity not a little slapper who has been having it off with her fiancess boss.." her mouth dropped open and he snatched the dress from her "Oh yeah Stevie.. I know all about you and Smithy.. I have since Brighton and once this wedding is over we are moving away and that will be an end to it..." she watched as he pulled some scissors from a draw and began to cut the dress up "Now you either marry me my way Stevie or everyone will no what a little tart you are... you discust me" she watched as he stomped from the room and she took a few deep breaths trying to steady her breathing before making her way from her home, in search of Smithy he would not get away with telling Callum the truth because she knew he had to be behind it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for all the reviews so far, I hope you like this chapter. Please review. Thanks Jodie xx**

Chapter Ten

She knocked on his front door and waited for a few minutes, feeling impatient she banged for a second time as loud as she could, he stressed as he pulled the door open "What you trying to do knock the bloody door down?" he stared at her for a few minutes "I shoulda guessed it was you..." he stepped aside to let her in, she glared at him remaining on the door step "Who the hell do you think you are?" he shook his head slightly as she shouted "I am happy with Callum... you had no right to tell him about us...". Smithy shook his head "I didnt.." she interupted "Im not stupid... he knows and I didnt tell him..". Smithy glared at her "Dont you dare come round her shouting the odds now I am telling you I didnt do this and I dont give two fucks if you believe me or not...". He pointed to the living room "Now if you want to talk about it.. you come in and we do it in private.. Im not having a slaging match in the middle of the street". She glared at him before stepping inside and following him into the living room "Are you that jealous of him... because he won you had to fuck my life up...". He laughed "Do me a favour Stevie... if you would rather spend your life with someone you dont love then thats down to you..." she shook her head "You dont know what you are taking about.. I do love him". Smithy nodded "So why are you here having a go at me... not there telling him how much you love him..." she interupted "Cause I no it was you Smithy.. I know you told him...". He laughed "Why would I want to do that eh... why would I want it coming out everyone thinking I have screwed my mate over...". She smiled slightly "I thought you said I was more important... that you loved me..". He exhaled a large breath as he rested down onto the sofa "I cant win Stevie... however much I try... I do love you and I would sacrafice everything for you but you have made it clear you dont want me..." she glanced down as he stared at her "What do you want me to do.. you are moaning that you dont want anyone to know and then having a go at me cause I dont.." she shook her head "You told Callum". He sighed "No I didnt... I have no more reason for him to know than what you do Stevie.. so whatever he knows he has worked out by himself". She rested down onto the sofa next to him and smiled slightly "He said he has known since Brighton but I dont believe he'd of gone on that long and not said anything". Smithy smiled "Maybe he has and he was just trying to figure things out...". She glanced accross at him "I dont believe that... I finished things with him and then he got back with me.. if he knew he would of never of given me another chance". Smithy rose to his feet and gestured to the kitchen, she followed him and watched as he flicked the kettle on "What are we going to do Smithy?" she asked. He shook his head "Stevie Its nothing to do with me... if you want to sort things with him then thats down to you.. I am going to stand by you and I do love you but its your choice what happens next". She moved accross the room to him and took his hands in her before leaning up and placing a kiss to his lips, he smiled "You sure Stevie?". She nodded "Of corse".

He gently kissed her lips as he layed on top of her, he grinned at her as he pulled away taking her hands in his, he lent back in and placed another gentle kiss "I love you Stevie Moss". She smiled slightly "I love you too...". He rolled off her and pulled the covers round his body, keeping his eyes trained on her he could see her running things through her mind. "You ok Stevie?" he asked taking hold of her hand once again. She nodded "Corse.. its just erm.. I cant finish things with Callum" he sat up in the bed staring down at her "But he knows about us anyway.. just tell him you want to be with me..". She shook her head "I dont want everyone knowing I am a cheat Smithy". He sighed "So what you live your life being unhappy?". She sat up in the bed and reached for her clothes "I will learn to adjust" he laughed "How.. when we have to see each other everyday Stevie.. what we just pretend our feelings arent there?". She shook her head "No.. Callum wants me to move away with him and for us to cut all contact...". Smithy grabbed her wrist "And you cant be seriously thinking about it?". She nodded "Its the only thing I can do to be happy Smithy". He grabbed his underwear from the floor and chased her from the room, grabbing her hand "Please Stevie.. dont walk out on me.. we have planned our lives together.. I can make you happy". She shook her head as she grabbed for the door handle "Im sorry Smithy... really I am" he watched her disapear down his path.

"Where have you been?" she paused outside the living room door and glanced to where Callum sat in the dark room "I needed to clear my head..." he interupted "Where Stevie?". She carried on into the kitchen she sighed as he appeared in the door way "I asked you a question Stevie... have you been with Smithy?". She shook her head "I have been for a walk.." he gestured to the clock "Its gone midnight Stevie". She smiled slightly "Callum please.. I have aggreed to the wedding... to moving away.. just leave me tonight..." he nodded "Fine Im going to bed..". She sighed watching as he made his way back through her home, in all truth she didnt want to leave Sunhill, or put Smithy behind her, because she did love him more than she had ever loved anyone before but deep down she had to do the right thing, she had aggreed to marry Callum and in less than 48 hours she would be marrying him so she had to put any doubts to the back of her mind and deal with what was ahead of her.

She sighed as her alarm clock began to beep on the morning of the wedding, she glanced to the bed next to her and sighed, he wouldnt leave her side now she was begining to feel like a prisoner in her own home and she knew once they were married it would all get much worse. He had set up a new home for them in a quite village down south, which they were due to move into in three weeks and start work in the local nick, she was dreading it but maybe it would be just what she needed to get her life back on track and start her future or maybe it ould be the biggest mistake of her life.

She had dressed in the navy blue dress he had picked out for her and made her way to the church with Jo, she climbed from the car and smiled to the tall woman "The happpiest day of your life" Jo grinned. Stevie gulped before nodding slightly "Are you ok Stevie?". She nodded "Corse..." they began heading into the church but hearing the car behind her she turned to it and shook her head slightly "what are you doing here... if Callum catches you..." he interupted "Five minutes Stevie.. please.. I might never get another chance". She turned to Jo "Can you stall... I'll be a few minutes..". Jo nodded slightly "Ok.. I'll erm.. I will think of something". She climbed into the car and he drove down the drive before pulling in, he smiled "Are you excited?" she stared at him for a second, she thought he was here to rescue her, to beg her not to go through with it. He smiled once again "I erm.. I thought I should come and wish you good luck..." she shook her head "You are wishing me luck?". He nodded "Yeah.. I have came to say I hope all goes well today and the move and that.. and just to say take care...". She smiled "I still have another week at work...". He nodded "I know but Im off for a few weeks... I thought it best.." she grabbed for the door handle and he grabbed her free hand "Take care Moss...". She nodded as he placed a gentle kiss to her cheek before she climbed from the car.

"I Callum Stone, take you Stevie Moss, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness" he smiled before leaning into her ear "And I will make damn sure you keep these vows" he whispeared into her ear before smiling round the very few witnesses. She smiled blinking back the tears in her eyes, she knew she had to keep strong as she had made her choice and now she was married and Smithy had walked out of her life forever.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you like this chapter. Please review. Thanks Jodie xx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eleven<span>

Stevie clung onto her handbag as she stared up at the flat, it had been a year since she had seen Smithy, she thought about him everyday, infact she had never managed to clear him from her mind completly, she had moved away from Sunhill and began her new life with Callum but it wasnt right and she had known that since the begining, but here she was standing on his door step and she knew the second she knocked and he opened the door she wouldnt have a clue what to say to him. She closed her eyes before banging on the door, she forced her eyes open as the door opened and she smiled slightly as shock covered his face followed closly by a huge smile as he pulled her into his arms and hugged her for a few minutes.

Staring round their new home Stevie smiled at her new husband "Its... erm.. nice". Callum nodded "Its a bit small but its a start". She rested down onto the sofa and he moved next to her "We can move a few bits round.. maybe put a few photos up". She smiled "Are you sure we have done the right thing moving away from our familys and friends?" He glared at her "From Smithy?" her eyes fell to the floor "I didnt mean..." he nodded as he rose to his feet "We have moved away from temptation.. then maybe I might be able to trust you again". She smiled "How many times do you want me to say I am sorry Callum.. what happened between me and..." he interupted "Dont say his name... I never want to her you mention it again...". She sighed and watched his disapear from the room.

The two started their new jobs and although all the people seemed lovely, she missed her friends, she missed Jo and her advice, Terry and his huge grin, Grace and her sympthatic ear and Mickey with his jokes and pranks but most of all she was missing Smithy, not just their relationship, his friendship, he was the one person she always thought would be there but now Callum had made her cut contact with all her old friends and colleagues. She made her way through the small corridoors of the station, it wasnt even half the size of Sunhill and the crime rate was so low she found herself cleaning her desk through out most of the day, she knocked lightly on the Sergeants door and waited to be called in. She smiled to the Short Scruffy man sitting oppisite Callum before turning to her husband "I have booked us dinner tonight..." he interupted "Sorry I am going on a boys night out.." she nodded slightly as he remained staring at the computer screen before she turned and made her way back out.

The weeks slowly drifted past until Stevie made a discovery that at the moment seemed like the news that would force Stevie and Callums relationship back on track but it the long run may well tear them apart. She sat on the toilet staring at the small white stick in her hand, she already knew she was pregnant, it was just conformation, she didnt know how Callum would react, she was unsure whether to be excited or frightened. She heard the front door slam shut and pushed to her feet, shoving the test into her handbag as she made her way through the hall to where Callum had rested down in the living room. "Whats for tea?" he asked. She shook her head "I havent put it on yet.. we need to.." he interupted "I go to work all day.. the least you could do was have dinner on the table.. dont bother I'll get something on my way home from the pub". She sighed "You are going out again tonight". He nodded before walking towards the front door "Dont wait up".

A few weeks more weeks passed and Stevie and Callums five month aniversary went by unnoticed but Stevie had more on her mind, she had a scan booked for the following morning, and she still hadnt told Callum about the pregnancy. She had got used to the idea of a baby and was now happy about the prospect of becoming a mother but she just couldnt tell him. She woke to an empty bed the morning of the scan and guessed he had gone to work, he had known she had the day off anyway. She got dressed and grabbed for her phone, she glanced at the screen whishing for a phone call or a text, anything to let her know Smithy was still thinking of her. Pushing the thought to the back of her mind she made her way outside and climbed into her car before driving the short distance to the hospital.

As the older lady began the scan she took a few glances at the screen before frowning over her glassess at Stevie "How far along did you say you were?". Stevie smiled "Im not sure... I have never been regular.. I am guessing about three months?". The lady smiled slightly "You measurements suggest you are roughly five months...". Stevie interupted "Five months... but Im not even showing?". The lady nodded "That can be common with a first pregnancy.. the baby is healthy and growing to a good size... you may not put on a lot of weight or you could have a sudden growth spurt.." Stevie smiled "I cant believe Im that far gone.. in four months I will have a baby..". The lady grinned "Congratulations... are you interested in knowing the sex of the baby?". Stevie smiled "You can tell that?". She nodded and Stevie smiled "Please yes?". She glanced at the screen and back to the small blonde "Its a girl". Stevie grinned "Thank you.. so much". She smiled "Its my pleasure.. I'll just print out a few photos for you and I suggest you inform your midwife as soon as possible".

She sat at the kitchen table waiting for her husband to return from work, she knew when he did he would eat his dinner and be staright back out the door to the pub, she didnt know how much more she could take, she heard the door bang and took a quick glance at her scan photo before pushing it into her magazine. She smiled to him as he rested down infront of her "You ok?" she asked and he nodded "Whats for dinner?" he asked. She choose to ignore his question and make a statement she knew would either cause complete happiness or disaster "Im pregnant Callum". He stared at her for a few minutes before sighing "We have not had sex in three months Stevie.." She nodded "Im five months Callum". He smiled "So its mine.." she interupted "I havent cheated on you Callum". He nodded "Ok.. well I guess we need to get us back on track". She nodded "That means no more drunken nights Callum... our little girl has to come first". He smiled "Its a girl" and she nodded, then he took her completly by surprise as he lent foward and placed a gentle kiss to her lips.

The next few months drifted by and the couple seemed to get their relationship back on track, she loved him, she always had but in the back of her mind she still knew she wasnt in love with him but she had to make it work for the sake of her baby. She had been in labour for about seven hours when she finaly met her little girl, the second her eyes fell on her, she knew, she could see it in the tiny babys eyes, she was Smithys, she was the image of him. Callum grinned placing a kiss to her head "She is beautiful.. your little girl". Stevie grinned "She is so.. there are no words Callum.. look at her". He nodded as he kept his eyes on the little girl. They had aggreed to call the little one Hollie and the when the two returned home with her Stevie kept her eyes on the baby never wanting to let her out of her sight. She smiled as Callum entered the bedroom "Is she sleeping?" Stevie nodded "Isnt she perfect?". He nodded "Its just a shame she isnt mine". She stared at him "What?". He glared at her "You think I dont see it... she is the spitten image of that arsehole... so you have been seeing him again?". She shook her head "No.. I promise you.. I havent seen him since before we left Sunhill". He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him "If I find out you are lying.. I swear I wont be held responsible for my actions, I want DNA tests done.. Im going to the pub" he shouted before walking from the room.

Stevie sat anxiously in the living room, Hollie was now four weeks old and today she had had her fears confirmed, Smithy was indeed Hollies father and Callum had too recieved the news, she rose to her feet as the front door slammed shut, she placed her daughter into her swing before walking out and into the hall, she stared at him, he was drunk, she could see it in his eyes, he moved towards her, grabbing her hand, pulling her close before swinging the back of his hand round her face "I have never before hit a woman Stevie... have you seen what you have done to me?" he shouted as she cowered on the floor, he waited for her to rise to her feet before he stared at her "I am going out and I will be out until this time tomorrow and by the time I come back I want you and her gone". Stevie shook her head "It was only one time before we were married.." He shook his head "I dont care.. me and you are done and I want you out of my house... both of you.. I never want to see either of you again". She watched him walk back towards the front door.

She had moved out of her and Callums home two months ago and had been living in a small studio flat just outside London when she decided the time had come, she had to tell Smithy the truth. She had left Hollie with her Mum when she began the journey accross London and finding herself on his doorstep she froze. She closed her eyes before banging on the door, she forced her eyes open as the door opened and she smiled slightly as shock covered his face followed closly by a huge smile as he pulled her into his arms and hugged her for a few minutes. He gestured to the living room as she moved in the front door and she followed him inside "It has been so long Stevie... what are you doing here?" he asked.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for all the revies so far, I am again very sorry for the wait but I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave me a review, Thank you so much Jodie xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twelve<span>

He rested down next to her on the sofa and shot her a cheeky grin that had always made her go weak at the knees "So you gunna give me a clue... I know Im a copper but I have no idea what you are doing here..." she smiled taking a sip of the coffee he had given her and remained silent "Black two sugars right?" he asked gesturing to the drink. She nodded "Yeah thanks Smithy". He smiled "Please Stevie... I need to know what is going on?". She placed her drink to the table and shifted to face him "I have some news..." she paused trying to find any words to feel the now awkward silence. "Smithy... I er... me and Callum have split up..." she noticed him sigh before rising to his feet, he moved over to the fire place and pulled a framed photo she hadnt noticed into his hands "This is Heidi.." she stared at the beautiful blonde in the photo, Smithy had his arm drapped round her shoulder and she already knew what was coming "I waited Stevie... I gave it seven months... and heard nothing from you.. you made your choice pretty clear". She glanced to the floor, she had told herself she was there for Hollie not to try and win Smithy back but she couldnt help the pang of jealousy that raged through her tiny body. She pushed it to the back of her mind "Thats not why I am here Smithy... Im not gunna lie, I do love you.. but I think Im always going to, but I respect that you have moved on..". She paused and he took the chance to ask "So why are you here?". She smiled at him "I have had a baby". His mouth dropped over and she had millions of ideas shot to mind to tease him about the shock on his face but she had to ignore them and keep there conversation serious. "Wow... I dunno what to say... congratulations..". She smiled "Thanks". She placed her head into her hands "Hollie... my daughter... she is three months old..". She saw him doing the maths in his head and decided honesty was the best policy "Smithy.. she is yours". He rose to his feet and she watched as he placed his hand over his mouth drinking in the information, he turned to her and his mouth dropped open a few imes before he found the words "How do you know... I mean she could be Callums..." she interupted as she rose to her feet and took his hand "I have had DNA done... she is not Callums and you were the only other..." he cut in "How long?" she smiled "What?". He glared at her "How long have you known she was mine?". She smiled "Im sorry Smithy.." he shouted "How fucking long Stevie?". She glanced to the floor "I have known a couple of months for sure... but I have my suspisions when I first saw her... she looks like you but I was trying to make my marrige work". He shook his head "I cant believe this... I have a daughter and you didnt tell me... what ever you thought of me... however much you and Callum hated me you had no right to keep this from me..." she cut in "I know... believe me you cant make me feel any worse than I do..". He shook his head "Get out...". She smiled "Smithy.." he grabbed her wrist "Get out... Stevie... get out now.." he pushed her towards the front door and she rested down onto the stone steps as he slammed the front door shut behind her.

She returned to her Studio flat, leaving Hollie with her mum for the night she had to think of a way to convince Smithy to meet his daughter, she could understand his anger but she was hurt too after there emotional breakup and it wasnt what she had wanted, she decided things would seem brighter after a goods night sleep, she changed into her nighty and climbed under the covers, she felt the tears form in her eyes and despite how much she tried she just couldnt hold them back, and as they began to roll down her cheeks, she felt angry with herself, why did she make it this complicated. Waking the next morning she felt uneasy, not only was she gunna have to face Smithy again today but also the rest of Sunhill nick. She forced herself in to the shower, letting the water slowly run down her soft skin, before grabbing for her towel and quickly drying herself and pulling on her favourite black jeans and a small white top, applying a tiny amount of lip gloss and then heading out the door,  
>it was now or never.<p>

She walked into the front of the station, nothing much had changed, except the face on the front desk, the new PC wasnt some one she reconised, she walked over and shot her sweetest smile "I would like to see Inspector Smith please..." The young lady nodded "Take a seat Miss..." she paused for Stevie to feel in the gap "Moss". The PC nodded "Miss Moss and I will see if he is available". Stevie nodded before heading over to the seats and resting into the one in the futherst corner. She picked up a leaflet on the safer streets campain that her and Smithy had been working on and began reading through it but hearing the voice she glanced up with a smile etched onto her face "Well... this is surprise..". She pulled the small blonde detective into a hug and grinned finaly feeling like someone was pleased to see her "How are you Mickey?". He nodded as he pulled from her grasp and ran his eyes up and down her "Im good Serge... how are you?". She nodded "I am ok... I am taking some time out at the moment.." he nodded "Hows things with Callum?". She sighed "I havent seen him for a few months... we are getting a divorce.." Mickey smiled "Im sorry... but I cant say I am surprised.. I always thought you could do better". He paused "You should come for a drink later.. a bunch of us are going out for Terrys birthday.. why dont you come?". She smiled "Who is going?" she was interupted by the voice from the door way "You wanna talk... lets get it over with I dont have all day.." she smiled to Smithy as he stared at her, she placed a slight squeeze to Mickeys hand and grinned "I will let you know.. I'll catch before I leave.." and headed in the direction of the door Smithy held open for her.

He led her to his office and pointed to the chair "Sit down.." she rested into the seat and smiled at him "Im sorry... I shouldnt of come to your house and dropped such a bombshell on you yesterday...". He smiled at her slightly putting her at ease "Where is she?". Stevie tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear as she dug in her handbag for the envelope she had packed for the night before "I have left her with my mum... she is fine.. here.. these are for you...". She watched him pull the photos out of the small child and his face light up as he rested onto the desk and began to look through them "I know it doesnt make up for what I did Smithy... but these are some photos of the last three months... and I want you there to see her grow up... she can still know you are her dad". He smiled as he reached the last one "She is so beautiful Stevie... Hollie... whats her surname?". Stevie took a deep breath "Stone..." she watched his face fall back to the photos "I am planning on changing it... and getting his name removed from her birth certificate... I know it wont be easy but there must be a way". He nodded "Why have you come back Stevie?" she gestured to the photos "So you can know Hollie" he shook his head "He chucked you out didnt he?". She glanced down "Things wernt right long before Hollie came along... we thought she could change things... but she made me realise what was important... and I know its too late for us but please give her a chance.." she paused as a knock sounded the room, and turned to face the tall blonde, instantly reconising her from the photos at Smithys, which by all accounts didnt do her justice, she had her hair pulled into a high ponytail and her uniform clung to her curvy figure, she was stunning and Stevie felt her heart sink a little more. "Heidi Green... Stevie Moss" Smithy broke the silence introducing the two women, Stevie noticed Heidi's face fall slightly as she gestured to the door "Can I have a word Smithy?". He nodded turning back to Stevie "I will be back in a second". She watched him disapear before pulling the door closed, she strained to hear the conversation the other side, but only hearing tiny bits she gave up trying to make sense of it.

When he returned he passed the photos back to Stevie "I have my life now..." she interupted "You cant be serious". He nodded "I am... I will support you both financaly.. I wont have either of you go without but Heidi is my life now.." Stevie glared at him "Hollie is your daughter...". He nodded "I know". She could see the regret in his eyes as the words slipped from his mouth "Fine its your choice.." she placed the photos back to his desk "Keep them...". He picked them up "Stevie.." he tried to pass them to her and she shook her head "No... I got them for you.. if you dont want them you get rid of them..." she kept her eyes glued to his watching the tears that were forming slowly as he glanced down at the photo "You really arent the man I thought you was Dale". She headed for the door and made her way out into the corridor, she glared at Heidi in the Sergeants office and glanced at her name where Callums used to be. She headed to CID through the surprisingly empty corridors and after the few hugs and squeals she encountered when she first entered she headed to Mickey "Where and When tonight... I need a drink?".

She arranged for Hollie to spend an extra night with her mum and glamed herself up ready for a real night out with her old friends, she headed to the pub where she was meeting her friends and sighed as she walked in, the first person her eyes fell on was Smithy, she stared at him as he sat alone at the bar, she made her way over and smiled as he noticed her "Have you seen Mickey?". He nodded "They are in the beer garden..." she ordered her drink and paid the barman before turning from the bar "What is she like... Hollie?" he asked she turned back to him "Smithy you have choose not to have her in your life... so deal with it" she walked away in search of Mickey.

The night continued at a fast speed and Stevie tried her best to ignore Smithy as he remained at the bar drowning his sorrows the group had moved inside and she could now see him as he watched her intently, she had never ment to mess with his head again, infact it was the last thing she would want to do, Hearing her phone she pushed to her feet and pointed to the door, Mickey nodded and she made her way into the now empty beer garden. she spoke to her mum on the phone before singing twinkle twinkle little star to Hollie, as she hung up she turned back to the door and seeing him staring at her from the door way she sighed "Dont Smithy... please..". He shook his head "I dont know what to do...". Stevie interupted "Where is Heidi?". He glanced to the floor "She is on a double shift". She could see he felt uneasy and she moved towards the door "We cant do this now... I wont have you walking in and out of Hollies life... once you have made a descision we will talk.." she headed in the door and he grabbed her wrist "Why did you do it?" he asked and she noticed how vunrable he looked, it was a side to him she had never seen "Do what?" she asked moving back out the door and leaning against the cold brick wall of the pub. "Why did you break my heart Stevie?". She held his gaze for a few minutes before moving towards him and taking hold of his hands "I am so sorry Smithy... I have never ment to hurt you..." she felt the words stick in her throat as his lips gently brushed hers, she allowed him to kiss her for a few moments before pulling away "Smithy...". He sighed "Its you Stevie... its always been you I wanted". She moved gently back into his lips, slipping her arms round his shoulders and finally knowing she was where she belonged back in Smithys arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again x<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to every one who takes the time to read my story and for the reviews, it means so much. I hope you enjoy this chapter. This story is very nearly at the end, so what do people think happy or sad ending? Please review xx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Thirteen<span>

"Morning..." she heard his rough Londn accent brush against her neck as he trailed soft kisses up until he reached her mouth, "Good morning Inspector Smith...". he grinned at her, no words were spoken between the two, they werent needed, they both had exactly what they wanted, each other. He looked accross at the clock on his bedside table before smiling back at her "When are you picking Hollie up?" he asked eventually breaking the silence. She smiled "Lunch time..." he interupted "Can I meet her?" he asked a slight trace of a smile on his lips. She nodded "Of corse Smithy but... you need to deal with Heidi first.. let her know Hollie is going to be part of your life...". She noticed his face fall and she placed her soft hand to the rough of his unshaven skin "What... whats wrong?". He pushed off the bed and smiled back down at her "Nothing... I just I wanted us to do it properly this time I mean... I was going to end things with Heidi..". She grinned, she couldnt help it as she leaped from the bed, his dark blue shirt concealling her body as she wrapped her arms round him clinging to his muscular body "I was hoping you would say that... its just after everything I have done... I wouldnt blame you for picking her..". He grinned "Ah what do I have to do eh... to make you realise how much I love you?". She grinned "I love you too..." she paused for a few moments "Are you working today?" he shook his head "No, Im off for the weekend.." she interupted "Why dont we go away for the evening... we could go to Hastings... Hollie would love it..". He smiled at her "All three of us... like a proper family?". She nodded "Yeah.. we need to take this slow... but I want us to work". she grinned as he pushed her back down onto the bed slightly "Now... I think we have time for a quick roll in the sack..." she laughed "You have a one track mind Dale Smith". He grinned before leaning gently into her lips.

Stevie returned to her Mums to pick Hollie up and then home to grab some more things all within an hour and a half so that she didnt have to miss to much time with Smithy, God knows they had missed enough time already. As she pulled up outside, she lent into the back of the car and grinned at the sleeping baby "You are gunna meet your Daddy now baby girl... and then we are going to be a proper family". She climbed from the seat and lent into the back and unstrapped the car seat before lifting the little one. She clicked her car locked and began up the stone steps, she froze as she heard the argument going on inside, should she knock, should she go and wait in the car, she knew this wasnt something she should be getting involved in, and definatly not with her young daughter in tow, she turned to walk back down the steps and froze as the door swung open and Heidi appeared "I should of known this is why you were doing it... I mean look at her, she looks easy..." Smithy appeared behind the tall blonde and watched as the two women stared at each other, his eyes fell on the small baby laying asleep in the car seat "Oh my god..." he reached down and took the seat from Stevies grips, his hands gripped the baby, and Stevie turned her attention to him, smiling at him as he gazed intently at his daughter. Stevie didnt notice Heidi raise her hand and slap her face, until she felt the sheer sting on her cheek, she placed her hand softly to her cheek listening to Smithy instantly jump to her defence telling Heidi to leave before he had her done for assault. Heidi glared between the two "Im going... you make me sick... and believe me... everyone is gunna know your dirty little secret". Stevie smiled at Smithy, keeping her hand pressed to her red cheek "So you told her?". He smiled slightly as he pulled her into a hug "We need to both be single before we start out again...". She nodded as he pulled her inside, he placed the car seat to the floor and sat down on the sofa staring intently into the young child.

Stevie had made her way into the kitchen and flicked the kettle on, she began making her cup of coffee, glancing round the room, she knew now she was home, this was where she belonged and where she was ment to be. She smiled as he appeared in the door way "Can I get her out... hold her?". She grinned "Of corse Smithy... she is your daughter.." She grinned as he moved towards her and placed a kiss to her head and pulled her into a hug "She is so perfect Stevie... thank you". She nodded "Are you all packed.. we need to go soon". He nodded "Just give me five minutes..". She watched him disapear and finished making her drink, she took her first few sips before moving through to the living room, she grinned at Smithy as he held the little girl in his arms, "Look Stevie she is smiling at me.." She moved over placing her drink to the table and sliding in next to him on the sofa "She looks so much like you Smithy... even more so now I have seen you together..". he placed a gentle kiss to her lips and smiled "We are going to have to do this all properly... I mean... we should get married?". She nodded "I would love to say yes Smithy... but I am not even divorced yet..". He nodded "I know... Im just looking to my future.. with you".

The car journey didnt seem to take very long and arriving at Hastings she grinned, it was so nice to be away from all the stress, the cottage they had booked was tiny, but then it was last minute and only for one night, she grinned round, it was starting to get dark out and she was looking foward to there day together tomorrow. He grinned as he put the travel cot up in the bedroom, she moved there sleeping daughter from the car seat and into the cot and he wrapped his arms round her waiste "This is perfect Stevie... I love you both so much...". They moved from the bedroom back into the living room and he grinned "We could do with a few bits.. I will go and look for a shop and pick us up a chinese from that place we passed at the end of the road". She nodded and placed a kiss to his lips "Dont be to long..." she listened to the door close and his car start up and him drive away down the drive way. She flicked the TV on and smiled to herself, hearing her phone ring she glanced at the name, and sighed, it had been months since he had contacted her, she didnt need this now, so she switched her phone off and rested back onto the sofa. When she woke the room was dark and the cottage quiet, she glanced at the Tv which now had the end of a film she didnt even know was on, before glancing at the clock, it was 2am, where was Smithy, she rose to her feet and made her way to the bedroom, Hollie slept soundly but the bed her and Smithy were ment to be sharing was empty, something wasnt right, she could feel it, she ran back to the living room and grabbed for her phone, switching it on it bleeped alerting her to the text messages and answer phone message. Panic ran through her body, as she began listening to the message that had been left by people she didnt know, all she managed to catch was the mention of an accident and that she needed to get to the local hospital. She searched through the information pack the owners of the cottage had left before she phoned for a taxi and made her way into the bedroom and placed Hollie into her carseat "Sorry baby girl" she whispeared as the baby stired slightly. She made her way into the living room and grabbed for her phone, she glanced through the texts, most of which were telling her of missed calls, but the last was from Callum, she stared at the words "Had a call from a sergeant in Sunhill tonight, seems like your Inspector Smith really cant keep it in his pants, wish I was round to see you both deal with it when the shit hits the fan from your latest affair". She sighed, so not only was Smithy in hospital but now everyone knew about them. She froze as the taxi pulled up outside, she couldnt deal with that now, she had to go and see Smithy, grabbing for Hollie she made her way out and into the waiting taxi, she couldnt help the thought of Smithy so helpless at the hospital she had to be with him.

Arriving at the hospital she made her way to the reception desk, it was quiet with just a few drunks sitting in the waiting room, she smiled at the young receptionist "My erm.. my boyfriend was brought in... I think he had a car accedent... his name is Dale Smith". the receptionist nodded "He is in intensive care... if you follow the red line on the floor it will lead you to him..." she nodded before picking Hollies carseat up from the floor and heading down the corridor. Arriving at the next desk, she smiled to the older lady and forced the words out again "My boyfriend... Dale Smith..". The lady nodded "Yes.. hang on a few moments... I will let the doctor know you are here... he wants a word".


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for the reviews so far, hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review. Thank Jodie xx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Fourteen<span>

"Is there someone you can call to look after your daughter?" the doctor asked as he showed Stevie to a chair. She glanced at her sleeping baby and shook her head "No.. we are on holiday.. I cant call anyone at this hour". The doctor nodded "Mr Smith is in a critical condition, he has suffered a head injure and a broken leg, we have had to operate...". She interupted "Is he going to be ok?". The doctor smiled slightly "At the moment it is to early to say... we should know more in the morning.. Mrs Smith are you sure there is no one we can call..". She interupted "Its Ms Moss.. and no.. I am ok.. can I sit with him?". The doctor rose to his feet "He is in recovery...maybe in an hour or so?". Stevie nodded "Ok.. thanks". The doctor pulled the door open for her and she made her way through it, he pointed down the long corridor "There is a canteen... just down there on the right". Stevie nodded "Thank you". She made her way slowly down the corridor struggling to carry the car seat to the canteen. When she arrived she glanced over to the counter which was closed, she fished around and pulled some change from her pocket before settling Hollie down on the floor, she made her way to the coffee machine and pushed the coins in. Once her strong black coffee had poured she took a sip and went and rested down next to her daughter. She ran the doctors words back and forth through her head before pulling her phone from her pocket.

As soon as his gruff voice answered the phone she knew it was probably a mistake and that Smithy wouldnt forgive her. "What do you want Stevie... do you know what time it is?". She took a deep breath trying to steady her nerves. "Im sorry Callum... its just Smithy..." he interupted "He cheated on you already.. made you look like a mug.. nothing more than you deserve" she kept quiet until he promted her "Go on then what is it?". She sighed "Smithy.. he has had a car accident.. he is critical and the doctors have said he may not make it through the night... I am here on my own with Hollie.. and to be honest I am a bit frightened... I didnt know who else to call". She heard the slight panic in her husbands voice "Where are yoU?" She shook her head "I dont really know... in a hospital in Haistings" she gently rocked her daughter as she stired. "Ok.. I am on my way.. I will be there as soon as I can Stevie". She shook her head "No Callum thats not why I called.." he interupted "Dont be so god damn stubbon.. I will be with you soon". She placed her phone down onto the table before taking another sip of her strong coffee. She couldnt think straight, how could this be happening, she had just got everything she had wanted and now it was all going wrong, she needed Smithy, she loved him more than she had ever imagined possible and Hollie needed him in her life, he just had to pull through. She sighed glancing at her phone, she regretted phoning Callum, he was horrible to her but she needed someone, anyone and he was always there for her.

She had been sat in the canteen a while when she heard the doctors voice behind her, "You can come and see your partner now?" she jumped from the chair and grabbed for Hollie. He smiled as he held the canteen door open for her "We have some lovely nurses here... who I am sure would be only to happy to do some babysitting..." he paused as they began the way down the long corridor "Mr Smith is still in a critical condition... I dont recommend a young child going in". Stevie wanted to argue, to tell the doctor he was her father and he would want her there, but she just didnt have the energy, she just needed to be with Smithy, so arriving back at the unit she handed her daughter to a young dark nurse, she smiled "She will be well looked after I love babies" she grinned as she headed towards the family room with Hollie. "This way Ms Moss" the doctor smiled.

Seeing Smithy shocked her, he looked so fragile, his face was covered in cuts, she could see the stiches holding his skin together, he had part of his head shaved, normally the comical look of his hair would of made her smile but she couldnt force anything onto her face. He had a bandage stretched round his head, which was blood stained. She rested down next to him and took hold of his hand glancing at the machines that beeped away, she heard the docor mumble something before leaving. "Hey you... what are you like eh? I didnt even get my chinese". She placed a kiss to his hand and grinned "I love you Dale Smith.. and I have known it since the first day I met you... you are so amazing.. and when you get through this.. we will get married and start our life together..." she paused as the voice behind her interupted "I would wait until we are divorced first" she turned and smiled slightly as he closed the door. "Callum.. how are you?". He rested down on the chair next to her "Better than him". She glanced at Smithy "I dont understand". Callum rested back into the seat "He was on his mobile". She shook her head as she turned to glare at him "Smithy wouldnt do that... its against the law Callum". He nodded "I know that, you know that and he knows that... but I had a friend of mine pull the report up... he was on his phone". She turned back to Smithy and smiled at him "No... he wouldnt do that". Callum smiled "The police are coming in the morning to talk to you". She sighed "Why?". Callum laughed "Did you not here what I said... this could be dangerous driving". She shook her head once again "No.. I dont believe it... Smithy wouldnt.." Callum interupted "There is something else Stevie... there was someone elses blood in the car... he wasnt alone when he went off the road... but he was when he was found... the ambulance was called by a young woman... the local police are guessing she was the other person... and he is the only person who knows". Stevie glared at Callum "What are you trying to suggest Callum?". He shook his head "Nothing... where is Hollie?". She pointed to the door "A nurse is watching her". He nodded "Ok.. I will cheek on her" he rose to his feet and she heard the door shut. She smiled at Smithy "Please... Smithy.. you cant of been on your phone.. and with another woman... I need to know what was going on Smithy please" she paused as the door opened again and the doctor appeared with Callum behind him. Stevie rose to her feet "What... what is it?". The doctor smiled "It would appear the head injury wasnt a result of the crash..." the doctor began "It was the result of a blunt instument... a photoframe... or..." she interupted "Why would there of been a photoframe in the car... and who would want to do that to him?" Callum interupted "He didnt say it was a photoframe... its an example.. Stevie... he could have been having it off with anyone.. he hardly had a good track record". Stevie interupted "Get out.. now please... I need some time". The two men turned and walked from the room and she smiled as she turned back to Smithy "Now I really need to know the truth Smithy".

A few hours had drifted past and Stevie had been to check on her young daughter she had just returned to Smithys side and rested down next to him when she saw his eyes flick open, she rose back to her feet "Smithy" she smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks "Hey.." he attempted to talk is she pushed her body into his shoulder "Easy Stevie... I feel like I have been ran over by a bus..". She shook her head "Im sorry... Im so sorry Smithy... I thought I'd lost you.. I..." she felt the explosion of tears as they glided there way down her cheeks. He gripped her hand as best as he could "I love you Stevie... I wouldnt leave you.. you and Hollie are my life.." he paused "Where is Hollie?". Stevie rested down into her seat and smiled "I left her with a nurse". He nodded as he gripped her hand "I dont remeber what happened?". She shook her head "I dont know... they said you were with a woman?". He shook his head "I dont know..." he paused as the door swung open "Stevie..." the two men stared at each other and Smithy noticed Callum carrying his daughter "You are awake" he stated before turning back to Stevie "The nurse has gone on her break... I was going to take Hollie down to the canteen again?". Stevie nodded and turned back to Smithy as her husband left "I better let the nurse know you are awake". He glared at her "What is he doing here?". She smiled "Smithy I was so frightened... I needed someone... and who else could I of called?". He laughed slightly or at least she thought it was a laugh "You could of rang your Mum.. or Mickey.. or Jo anyone but him.. why him?" she tried to interupt but he cut her off "D'you love him.. you want him?". She smiled "No dont be ridiculas.." he shook his head "I think you should go Stevie..." she took hold of his hand "No Smithy...". he interupted once again "Now Stevie... get out". He turned away from her and she headed for the door, she paused and turned back to him "I do love you Smithy.. I will go and get some sleep and I will come back and we can talk.. I will be back about half eight" she moved out the door and headed towards the canteen.

Arriving back at the holiday house she smiled to Callum as he placed Hollie to the living room floor in her car seat "Thank you Callum... for everything.." she lent up and placed a kiss to his cheek "I am going to get my head down for a while until this little monster wakes up" he smiled "I can stay... I will look after her for a few hours... while you.." she interupted "Callum you have done enough" he grinned "Its fine Stevie... go and get your head down... we will talk in the morning" she nodded and glanced at the clock which read 6.30. "Its all ready morning... I want to be up at 8... I want to go back to the hospital by half past".


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for all the reviews of this story so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully the next wont take quite so long. Please leave me a review, thanks Jodie xx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Fifteen<span>

"Stevie... Stevie..." she felt the man shake her awake and she stired slightly "Wakey wakey sleepy head..." he smiled as her eyes flicked open "I have someone here who wants a cuddle with her Mummy" Callum smiled as Stevie pushed herself into a sitting position and took her daughter, she watched him stand up and pull the curtains open, it was bright outside and she rubed her eyes "What is the time Callum?" she asked. He turned to face her "About half ten..". She shook her head "No... I had my alarm set for eight... I told Smithy I would be back". Callum rested down on the bed and she passed her young daughter to him "Smithy has taken the piss enough Stevie... you needed sleep...". She interupted "No... I needed to be with Smithy". Callum smiled at her "I was doing what was best for you and Hollie..." she interupted "What by coming between me and her Dad, I think you should go Callum". He glared at her passing the baby to Stevie as she stood from the bed "I would do anything for you... I love you Stevie... come back with me". She shook her head "No.. no I cant do this now Callum... Smithy needs me" she grabbed some clothes and gestured to the door "Can you wait outside I need to get dressed". He sighed "I have seen it all before Stevie". She nodded "I know but please Callum" he nodded as he walked from the room. After she had dressed she made her way into the kitchen with her young daughter where Callum had a black coffee waiting for her. "I will take you to the hospital... I wont stay long.. I will come and clear things up with Smithy". She smiled "Its a nice gesture but I dont think its a good idea..." he interupted "He was my best friend before he stole my wife... I just want to wish him well". There was something she didnt trust, but she knew she needed Callum to take her to the hospital so she just nodded "Come on then.. lets go".

Arriving at the hospital she made her way to his room, fear ran through her body as she noticed his bed stripped and the room completly empty. She handed Hollie to Callum and forced a smile to her face "I am going to see what is going on..". Finding a young dark nurse she smiled "Dale Smith... can you tell me where he is?". The nurse nodded "He discharged himself at nine this morning... we did tell him it wasnt recommended..." she interupted "He couldnt walk... how did he discharge himself?". The woman flicked through her notes and smiled to Stevie "He was discharged into the care of a Miss Heidi Green.." Stevie shook her head "How could you let him just leave with her..." the nurse smiled "Im sorry... he said if there was a problem he would return to his local hospital..." she glanced over her notes once again "St Hughs". Stevie nodded "Ok.. thanks" she turned and noticing Callum stood behind her he smiled "I need you to take me home... please" she snapped taking Hollie from his arms "You are coming home?" he grinned. "No... I want you to take me to Sunhill... I am not giving Smithy up without a fight". Callum shook his head "No... Im not coming back to Sunhill". She nodded "Fine.. drop me at the train station then". He sighed "You cant take Hollie all that way on the train.. I will drop you in Sunhill but then I am gone". She nodded "Thank you Callum... I know you must really hate me about now.. but I.." he interupted "Lets just go shall we".

Stevie had returned to the holiday home and packed all the things up before Callum had drove the long drive back to London. Arriving outside Smithys flat she jumped out and banged on the door, when no answer came she ran down his steps and jumped back in the car "Can you take me to the nick?". He shook his head "No.. I dont want to go anywhere near that place" she smiled "Please... Callum.. I need to get there now...". He nodded "Fine but then I am gone". She placed a kiss to his cheek before climbing from the car, she grabbed her bags from the boot and Hollie in her carseat before smiling at him "I am so so greatfull Callum... have a safe journey" he nodded as she headed into the station. "Hi.." she spoke as she passed Nate in the door way "Is Sergeant Green in?" she asked him. He nodded "She is in Smithys office.. they.." she interupted "Thanks Nate.." she made her way past him and towards Smithys office.

Knocking on the door she was surprised to hear Smithys rough accent call her inside "Yeah". She pushed the door and struggled in with Hollie and her things, freezing as the tall blonde came into sight, cuts and brusies on her face. She turned to face Smithy "Her... it was her you were with when you crashed". He nodded slightly before turning to Heidi "Can you give me a minute please?". She glared at him "You just remember what I have done for you... what we aggreed.. I will be five minutes". Stevie watched the tall blonde leave before turning back to Smithy, she just stared at him, her eyes filling with tears she knew she wouldnt let fall infront of him "Its not what you think.." he began "Yes she was in Hastings.. but her Mother lives down there.. thats how I know of the cottage we were staying at... I saw her.. waiting for a bus.. to get to her Mums and I picked her up.. she was talking to her Mum on my phone" she shook her head "No.. I dont believe a word you are saying". He nodded "Its the truth Stevie... I swear to you.. on Hollies life.." Stevie interupted "Dont you dare bring my daughter into this". He glared at her "Our.. our daughter Stevie" she shook her head "And even if it is true... why did you leave with her..." he smiled at the small blonde "I had to get back here.. I had to fight Stevie". She stared at him "Fight for what?". He getured to her "For you... I had to fight for you and Hollie.. I needed to get back to get this" he picked up a small box from the desk "Before you aggreed to marry Callum... I was going to ask you..." he held the box out to her "I let you walk out of my life once before... and I couldnt let you do it again.. I love you Stevie and I need to be with you.. I am sorry about last night but you have to forgive me.. please?". She stared at him, that was far from what she was expecting "What and she just decided to help you out?". He gestured to some papers on his desk "I am getting her transferred down to Hastings... there is an Inspectors job going.. and she has nothing left here... I told her I would get her the job if she helped me". She turned and glared at he door as it swung open and the tall blonde walked back inside "Are my papers ready.. what ever happens between you two I stuck to my side of the aggrement Smithy". He nodded and held the papers to her "Thank you Heidi.. I am so sorry for everything". The blonde nodded and made her way back out of the office and out of their lives. "Stevie... you are the only person I would ever consider spending my life with... and I will so everything I can to make us work..." he grinned "Stevie Moss... will you marry me?". She moved over towards him and smiled slightly pulling him into a hug "Of corse Smithy..  
>you are all I want but... I am still married to Callum.." He nodded "I know I can wait..." hearing the door behind them close they turned to see no one there "Who was that?" she asked. He shook his head "Im sure it wasnt important... come here". She grinned as she lent gently into his lips.<p>

The couple were leaving the station and once outside she saw Callum lent against his car, with a group of officers round them "... by the time we are finished... everyone will know what a little tramp she really is..." he gestured inside the car to where Heidi sat "She has ruined our lives... and she wont get away with it... I am gunna ruin hers". Smithy took her hand "Come on... just get in the car Stevie" he gestured to the taxi "Smithy he is..." he gestured to the car "Get in Stevie... now" she helped him into the taxi, placing his crutches and her stuff in the boot, and Hollie in the car before climbing in "He will ruin me". Smithy shook his head "No he wont... he wont fucking dare" he smiled placing a slight kiss to her head as they began to drive from the station.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok so its been like forever since I updated this but here we go. One more chapter to go, and hopefully wont take so long to get round to writing it. Please review. Thanks Jodie xx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Sixteen<span>

Arriving back at Smithys, Stevie had put Hollie to bed in the travel cot before heading back down to where he was in the living room, she paused in the door way listening to him speak "Dont believe everything you hear Mickey.." she listened to him pause before continuing "No Im not why their marrige broke down.." he sighed "Listen I have just got out of the hospital its been a really long day.." he paused once again and smiled to her as she walked into the room "I will see you soon Mickey" he hung up and chucked his phone onto the table infront of him "We are the talk of the station" she smiled "What were you expecing Smithy?" she asked "We knew it would be rough when it all came out Smithy.. I cheated on Callum with you... you then cheated on Heidi with me.. were you really expeting everyone to say congratualations and pat us on the back". He sighed "But what has it really got to do with anyone?". She smiled as she sunk down next to him and placed a kiss to his cheek "Its not that simple though is it..." she took hold of his hand "To make ourselves happy we have had to sacrafice so many peoples happiness". Smithy sighed "I dont care.. I dont care about Callum.. I dont care about Heidi.. all I care about is you and our little girl.. I know I have only just met her and we have spent a year apart... but you and Hollie are my life". She moved into his lips and kissed him gently. As he pulled away he gently ran his hands through her hair and smiled "I could really do with going to bed.. I honestly cant believe everything that has happened these last few days". Stevie nodded slightly "Yeah.. just one thing Smithy?" he grinned "For you anything gorgeaous". She smiled "The doctor in Haistings.. he said your head injure wasnt a result of the accident.. and you were hit with a blunt object?" he smiled slightly "Maybe he was wrong Stevie, or you were sleepy.. maybe.." she cut in "I know what he said... and he knows what he was doing?". Smithy sighed "I cant do this with you now..." he grabbed for his crutches "Night Moss" he smiled as he headed from the room.

When he woke to an empty bed the following morning he sighed, glanicing around the room, he pushed into a sitting position and grabbed for his crutchs. Pushing to his feet he moved out into the hall and struggled down the stairs and glanced into the living room to her sleeping on the sofa. She looked so peacefull and he wanted to move to her and cuddle and kiss her but instead he headed into the kitchen and flicked the kettle on. He sighed as he tried to reach a cup from the cupboard and as a pain shot through his leg he flopped into the chair behind him. "You are ment to be taking it easy" he jumped as her voice sounded the kitchen. He smiled slightly "I didnt want to wake you... I know how uncomfatable that sofa is and what its like after a night on it". She smiled "Sorry" was all she replied as she headed over to the cupboard and grabbed a mug for him and began to make his coffee. "Are you sulking with me?" he asked and she shook her head "No". He sighed "So why am I getting the one word answers?" he asked and she turned to face him "She hit you with something, didnt she?" she asked "Heidi". He sighed and as he went to answer she cut him off "And her and Callum are intent on ruining me.. yet you are protecting her". He shook his head "Im not doing it to protect her... it was her fault I crashed.. she hit me and I lost control.." Stevie moved to him and placed his tea infront of him "Are you going to tell the truth?" she asked and he shook his head "Its not that simple.. I have hurt her... really hurt her.." Stevie cut in "I hurt Callum... we hurt him everytime we slept together behind his back.. when we went to Brighton.. when I choose to spend my birthday with you despite him being my boyfriend.. we hurt him but I woudnt let him get away with trying to kill me.. with making me smash my car up... or ruining you". She stormed from the room and he sighed as he took a sip of his drink.

Smithy had been reading a magazine on the sofa for about twenty minutes when she appeared in the door way with Hollie in her arms. "Im going to take Hollie to the park.. I think she's a bit bored". He smiled as he grabbed for his crutchs "I'll come" he smiled and she shook her head "You cant walk Smithy" as she walked out into the hall and placed her daughter into her pram "Stevie.." she turned back to him and shook her head "Dont Smithy". He sighed "I know you are angry with me.. but I wont put her first... I will never put anyone above you and Hollie.." she sighed "I need some time Smithy... I need.." she paused as she glanced down at her young daughter "Look at her Smithy.. she is so young and Im the only person she has ever had and now Callum and Heidi are trying to ruin me... I cant put her through this.. I need to go Smithy". He smiled "What to the park?" he asked and she shook her head "All the while they are here.. I dont think I can be.." he shook his head "Please.. please dont do this.. you cant leave me.. after everything we have been through.." she smiled "I will be back in an hour.. Im going to get my things and go.." he grabbed her wrist and lent down into her lips "Dont do this" he breathed as he pulled from her "You cant take my daughter away.." Stevie cut in "Im doing it for her". He smiled as he glanced into the pram, tears stinging in his eyes "I've only just met her.. dont take her from me". She smiled "I will be back in an hour and you can say goodbye".

Smithy had ordered a cab and as he made his way to the pub oppisite the station, he knew the team were there. He noticed his colleagues glance over at him and go quiet as he hobbled over. He stared at Callum "Are you happy with yourself?". Callum rose to his feet "Everyone deserves to know exactly what she is..". Smithy cut in "And whats that?" he asked "She fell in love with me.. and I know we were wrong to have an affair but we arent the only people who did wrong?". Callum sighed "You slept with my wife" Smithy nodded "Yeah I did.. and we were wrong.." he noticed everyone was staring at him but he didnt care he had to defend the woman he loved. "But you forced her into a marrige she didnt want... and then when you found out her daughter.. my daughter wasnt yours... you hit her.." he glared at Heidi "And as for you.. I did everything for you.. I gave you somewhere to live.. if it werent for me.. you'd of been sacked ten times over.." she glared at him "Dont.." he cut in "Dont what.. tell the truth.. how you hit me in that car and caused me to go off the road.. and tha accident was all your fault". He glanced round the many people who just looked shocked "Me and Stevie.. we are far from innocent in all of this... but you two have made her feel like the devil and she just fell in love with the right person at the wrong time.. and you two can carry on being bitter... but what it comes down to.. is neither of you have a job in Sunhill any more.. so give up and move on" he paused as Jo rose to her feet and smiled "Well said Smithy" he smiled round the people who were staring at him "I love Stevie and I have for a long time.. and believe me we have tried to fight it but we are ment to be together" Mickey rose to his feet "I for one think its about time you two were together". Smithy headed towards the door and smiled as Jo placed her hand to his back "You ok?". The two walked out of the pub and he nodded "Anyone would think they have never done anything wrong.. I love Stevie with all my heart.. and she has given me a beautiful daughter.. and I will do anything to keep them here.. I just want to make her happy" he paused as his phone beeped and he pulled it out "Its Stevie" he smiled.

_**From Stevie Mob **_

_**Smithy I have waited for an hour **_

_**and a half for you so Im guessing**_

_** saying goodbye to your daughter**_

_** isnt all that important. Im sorry**_

_** things had to end like this. I do **_

_**love you. Stevie xxx**_

Smithy glanced at Jo, "She's gone". Jo smiled "Dont be ridiculas.. Stevie wouldnt walk out on you.. not after everything you have been through". He nodded "She told me she couldnt cope with.. this" he gestured to the pub "Thats why I came here.. to put things right.. and now Im too late". Jo shook her head "No.. we can still get to yours in time... she might not of left yet" she gestured to her car "Come on Smithy.. before you lose everything thats important".


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok so another one that should of been finished a long time ago but I guess late is better than never. I hope you enjoy. Song lyrics are italics and centered. Flashbacks are just italics. Thanks again for reading. Jodie xx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seventeen<span>

"Stevie.." he climbed from the car and hobbled over to where she packed the car up. She glanced at Jo before back to him "Im going Smithy". He shook his head "No... Please dont.. I have spoke to Callum and Heidi and I think they will both leave.. I have sorted it.." she smiled "Callum wouldnt just give up Smithy". He nodded "He has Stevie.. please.. give me a chance to make you happy?". She sighed as she glanced at Jo in the car "Smithy". He cut her off "I love you.. more than I have ever in my life loved any one else and I want to make things work with you and our little girl". She sighed "I cant take it anymore Smithy". He shook his head "You dont have too... I love you and I know you love me too". She nodded "Yeah I do and thats why we cant be together". He nodded "We can.." Jo interupted "Why dont I take the baby inside for a little while and you two go for a drink or something... see if there is anything to work out?". Smithy nodded "That would be great" Stevie cut in "No... Im leaving" he sighed "Why did you come here... to turn my life upside down and then walk out on me?" he smiled "I'd get down and beg you Stevie.. but I have a broken leg.. please.. just half hour.. to talk". She nodded "Ok fine" she placed a gentle kiss to her daughters head and smiled "Mummy will be back soon beautiful girl". She gestured to the car door "Get in Smithy.. we will go for a drive". She started the engine and glanced at him as the radio jumped to life.

_And I'm alright _

_Standing in the street lights here_

_ Is this meant for me _

_My time on the outside is over_

_ We don't know how you're spending all of your days _

_Knowing that love isn't here _

_You see the pictures_

_ But you don't know their names _

_Cause love isn't here_

"How do you want to live your life Stevie?" he asked. She sighed "I have never ran away Smithy... from anyone.. but its not just me anymore.. Hollie will have to grow up with a slut for a mother and a bloke who nicked his best mates wife for a father if I stay here.." he cut in "But we are her parents". She nodded "I know.. but if I leave and start agian.. I can make it work for her.." he cut in "And I never see my daughter?". She smiled "Its not like that and you know it.. I wont stop you seeing her... you can come and stay for a few days once I get settled". He shook his head "Thats not a Dad... I want to see her every day.. be with her" Stevie smiled "Then come with me?". He shook his head "Im not running away... Sunhill is my home and we did nothing wrong" she laughed "Nothing wrong Smithy... we had an affair... twice.. we broke two peoples hearts.." he smiled "There hardly innocent.. did you ever really love me?". And I can't do this by myself All of these problems, they're all in your head And I can't be somebody else You took something perfect And painted it red "D'you remeber that day in my office Stevie... before anything really happened... you thought I'd taken that bird home from the pub.. you were heartbroken.. d'you remember what I told you?" he asked and she took a brief second to glance from the drivers seat to him as she recalled the memory

_She glanced down the corridor before following him inside. "Have you told him?" she asked as she pushed the door shut. Smithy just laughed. "Smithy.. have you told him about last night?". He smirked up at her "What all about Kim... my evening once I got her back to my place". She pulled on the door and he lent over her shoulder and forced it shut. She turned back and stared up at him "Dont you want to know?" he asked as he kept his hand firmly on the door. She shook her head "You made it quite clear that you wanted her last night.. I dont need details". He nodded "Maybe I should give you details.. tell you all the little gorey details and then maybe.. just maybe you might start to understand how much you broke my heart when you and him started dating". She glanced down "Im sorry". He shook his head "You knew... you knew how much I wanted you.. how I felt about you.. but you spent weeks rubbing it in.. I had to listen to him in the locker room.. everywhere I turned you were all over each other". She stared up into his eyes, he looked hurt, the nasty glint in his eyes had been replaced by his genuine feelings for her. "I loved you Stevie and you walked all over me". She smiled "Im so sorry.. I should never of started dating him". Smithy moved from the door "I spent months... trying to get you to give me a chance.. trying to get you to notice me". She followed him and placed her hand to his back "I want you". He turned back to her "Does it hurt... thinking about me with Kim". She nodded "Like hell... I cant begin to imagine how much I have hurt you". He glanced down to the ground as he lent against his desk "I didnt sleep with her Stevie.. I didnt even go back to the pub". She smiled "Why?". He shook his head "Why do you think?". She placed her hand under his chin and lifted his eyes to meet hers, they just stared at each other for several minutes "Do you want.. I want you" she smiled. He nodded "What for a quick fling.. a sordid little affair?". Stevie sighed "No.. I want you for the rest of my life Smithy.. you're the one". He smiled slightly "This is fucked up". She kept her eyes trained firmly on the floor "I am so sorry..". He wrapped his arms round her shoulders and pulled her into his body "I will finish with him.. tonight". He shook his head "You cant do that.. you cant dump him for me.. not only are you gunna break his heart but you are gunna make him look like a fool". She nodded "Well if I carry on the way I am.. he will dump me"._  
><em>He smiled "That could take weeks". She placed a kiss to his lips "I know but... it'll be worth it Smithy". He placed his hand gently to her face "I have waited this long for you.. I will wait Stevie". She smiled "I'll see you later". He nodded as she walked from his office.<em>

"I will wait Stevie" he smiled accross at the small blonde as the tears streamed down her cheeks "I will always always wait for you Stevie.. I love you".

_No sympathy_

_ When shouting out is all you know_

_ Behind your lies _

_I can see the secrets you don't show _

_We don't know how you're spending_

_ All of your days_

_ Knowing that love isn't here _

_You see the pictures_

_ But you don't know their names _

_Cause love isn't here_

She glanced accross at him once again and smiled "The first time we..." she paused "D'you remember.. it was like fireworks" he nodded "Best night of my life". She grinned "I love you". He nodded "And I love you too... so please dont walk out on me?" he asked, she glanced up at the red traffic light in front of her, briefly closes in her eyes as she thought back once again.

_He smiled as he layed next to her, he couldnt keep his eyes off her as she held the covers tight into her naked body. "Are you ok Stevie?" he asked. She nodded slightly "I just feel a bit guilty". He nodded "Do you regret it?". She rolled onto her side so she was facing him "No.. I ment every word I said.. I want to be with you Smithy... but Callum doesnt deserve this". He nodded "I know... so what are we gunna do?". She shook her head "Im gunna end things with him.. I have too". He smiled "I think thats all you can do..". She glanced down "Its his birthday in a few weeks.. if I break his heart before that.. I dont think I can". Smithy nodded slightly "Ok". She smiled to him "Is it ok?". He grabbed his underwear from the floor and began pulling it up his legs "I dont really get a say in it do I... Im just the bit on the side". He made his way out into the hall and into the kitchen "Smithy..." she called as she followed him, pulling his top over her head to conceal her tiny frame. "I want you..." he interupted "Why you with him then?". She watched as he pulled a beer from the fridge and turned to her "I dont think I can do this Stevie". She moved over to him and took hold of his hand "Smithy... I love you". He nodded "So you said". She gestured to the door "I should go..". She walked back into the bedroom and began pulling her clothes on. She jumped as she felt his hand on her shoulder "Its gone midnight Stevie.. you should stay here". She turned to face him "I dont want to impose". He shook his head "I want you here". She grinned "Really?". He lent gently down into her lips "Listen to me Moss... I want to be with you.. but I dunno how Im gunna handle watching him kiss you...". She shook her head "Its a couple of weeks Smithy.. please". He nodded "You coming back to bed?". She grinned "How can I turn down an offer like that... but then I need to get going". He pulled on her hand leading her back to the huge bed._

_ And I can't do this by myself _

_All of these problems, they're all in your head _

_And I can't be somebody else _

_You took something perfect _

_And painted it red_

_ When you took something perfect_

_ And painted it red_

"We can have everything now Stevie... we can put it all right?". She shook her head "What about Callum and Heidi?" she asked as she pulled back up outside his house "What about them... I love you and you love me... we can be a perfect family.. just give me the chance to make you and Hollie happy?". She glanced up at the house and smiled slightly "I suppose she does like you... and I could find worse people to wake up next too..." she smiled "And I do have needs". He lent accross the car and gently kissed her lips "I can take care of any needs you have Stevie... but is that a yes?". She nodded "We have waited so long to have our happy ever after... lets make the most of it eh?" she grinned before kissing his lips once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I hope you all enjoyed, this has been one of my favourites to write, even though I did lose my way for a little bit in the process. Please leave me a review. As I am finishing all my stories off at the moments I have a few ideas for new stories other than the new one I put on today so please keep a look out for them as I will start some new stuff with some new pairings too. (As well as Smithy and Stevie). Please review thanks. xx<strong>


End file.
